¿Dónde está mi final feliz?
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Una pelea con K' hace que Kula decida cambiar de actitud. ¿Será el cambio para mejor o peor? Ya no quiere ser tratada como la niña que todos conocieron años atrás... Y quiere dejarlo bien en claro. K' no sabe cómo reaccionar frente a esto.
1. BASTA

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**N/A: Ok, haciéndole honor a mi KOFmanía, mi segunda pareja favorita (le gana el LeoxRalf ¬¬), y de nuevo estableciendo relaciones entre mis fics.**

**Nota aparte: K' es mi amor platónico (¡bombón n_n!), ¡Si yo fuera Kula! :B**

**Espero les guste.**

**Capítulo uno.- BASTA**

—¡Qué lindos se veían Whip y Clark juntos! ¿Verdad?— comentó Kula caminando saltarina junto a K', camino a casa. Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos — ¡Bah, qué aburrido!— exclamó la chica al ver su expresión. Como no estaba acostumbrada a tomar cerveza, el alcohol había hecho rápidos efectos sobre ella.

—Él es mucho mayor que ella, Kula— respondió él con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ay, qué poco romántico eres! Para enamorarse no hay edad… Lo importante es que sean felices juntos, lo demás está de más— dijo Kula, muy entusiasmada.

—Como sea, es su vida, que haga lo que quiera— masculló K' fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto, pero muy en el fondo y para su pesar, sabía que tenía miedo de que lastimaran a su única familiar. Celos innatos de hermano.— ¿A quién le importa?

—Sí, me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando…— suspiró Kula, sacando las llaves de la casa donde vivía junto con Máxima y K'. Diana había dejado quedarse a Kula con ellos porque tenía "asuntos pendientes", y es que nadie en realidad creía que NESTS se hubiese terminado. De Foxy no sabían nada desde hace mucho, así que lo mejor era que se quedara con ellos, y cuando Whip descansara del Ikari, vendría con ellos. Kula adoraba esa casa: era bastante grande, y aunque no era demasiado lujosa, sí era linda. —Ni el hielo que soy capaz de hacer se compara con tu corazón, K'— añadió la tambaleante muchacha mientras trataba de encajar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, tarea difícil para alguien en estado de ebriedad.

Después de varios intentos que lograron acabar la paciencia de K', él se las arrebató bruscamente de las manos, con tanta fuerza y bronca que una de las llaves del manojo que era afilada logró hacer un tajo que iba desde la muñeca hasta la palma de la mano de Kula. Nada profundo, pero sí bastante largo. Kula se quedó petrificada mirando su mano, y K', después de abrir la puerta, se dio vuelta y le espetó:

—¿Ves porqué me tienes que hacer caso si te digo que no bebas?— observó la expresión en shock de su acompañante, sin entender porqué se había quedado paralizada ahí, pero sabiendo que Kula era una mocosa exagerada, continúo:— ¿Vas a entrar o no?

—¿Sabes, K'? No tienes que portarte como un imbécil todo el tiempo para mostrarme cuánto me detestas, ya lo lograste hace mucho tiempo.— alzó su mano, mostrándole la herida a K', que comprendió la razón de su comportamiento y sintió de repente una molestia en la boca del estómago, probablemente llamada "culpa".— ¡Felicidades! Me sacaste sangre, con lo que adoro ponerme alcohol. ¡Gracias!— la muchacha empezó a llorar cerró la puerta de un porrazo y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. K', estupefacto al escuchar sus palabras, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele. Si fuera otra persona, hubiera ido a pedirle perdón, pero se está hablando de K' Dash, el chico al que el mundo entero parecía darle igual. Pero la molestia seguía allí, y ahora recorría desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la de sus pies. Después de todo, él no era alguien que disfrutara haciendo llorar a los demás, y menos aún si se trataba de Kula, que parecía ser la chica más sensible y llorona de la existencia. No, no estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero es que él era así: si era grosero o torpe con los demás, no era intencional, sino era su forma de ser. Aquella molestia parecía haber cobrado voz en su mente: "No seas idiota y pídele perdón"

—No, no lo haré. A ella l hace llorar lo que sea y además, ha bebido…—dijo sin querer en voz alta, haciendo gala de su terquedad. Miró hacia arriba, temiendo que Kula lo hubiera oído, pero ella se había encerrado en su habitación. Apagó la tele, se acercó a su puerta y tocó.

—Kula, abre, quiero decirte algo—la escuchó llorar sin parar.

—¡Vete al demonio!— gritó sollozando la muchacha. K' sintió sus venas arder.

—¡ESTÁ BIEN! Si no quieres abrir y hablar conmigo, después no te quejes a Máxima o a Whip, ¿oíste?— exclamó furioso y después se fue a su habitación. "¡Mujeres!... Bueno, ¡niñas!" pensó, molesto, y poco después se durmió.

Kula estaba hundida en su almohada. Lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía humillada, maltratada y principalmente: sola. Esta vez no quería quejarse a nadie de cómo K' la había tratado, y la única "persona" a quien podría confiarle cómo se sentía era Candy.

Pero de repente tuvo una especie de iluminación.

—Es todo… ¡deja de llorar!— dijo para sí misma, secándose las lágrimas.— ¡Ya no eres una niña: tienes 17 años! Él siempre fue un maldito insensible… BASTA. Mañana no le dirigirás la palabra. Siempre pasas por alto sus estupideces y tratas de caerle bien. ¿Con qué objeto? Él nunca mostró interés en ser amigos. No vale la pena. Debes gastar tu tiempo y ganas con otras personas, K' me rindo contigo…

A la mañana siguiente, le costó abrir los ojos por lo hinchados que estaban. Se levantó y se miró al espejo, le causó gracia que sus ojos parecieran limones, se mojó un poco el rostro, no mejoraron mucho, pero al peinarse y arreglarse volvió a verse linda. Fue al comedor, Máxima y K' estaban desayunando.

—Buenos días, princesa— saludó Máxima, a lo que la chica depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del cyborg a manera de saludo, K' la miraba atento, quería saber si aún estaba enojada con él.—¿Te preparo el desayuno?

—Mmm… no te preocupes: lo hago yo— dijo Kula, sonriente, tratando de mostrar –a K' en su mayoría- los cambios que había hecho en sí. Se hizo un café y unas tostadas, mientras Máxima leía unas revistas y el peliblanco la miraba de reojo al tomar su desayuno. Ella se sentó a desayunar o más alejada de K' posible, y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo, lo que lo hizo sentir culpable y decepcionado… por no decir triste, pero la tristeza era un sentimiento que Dash no quería permitir nunca más en su vida.

—Saldré con Candy hoy, iremos al cine o a pasear por ahí— anunció Kula. K' levantó la vista: cada vez que Kula salía sola con Candy, lo hacían acompañarlas, y aunque en días normales él lo hacía de mala gana, ahora pensaba que era una gran oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

—K' te acompañará…— empezó Máxima, tal como había predicho K', pero Kula lo interrumpió:

—No, gracias. Iremos solas esta vez.

—Kula, es por tu propia…

—No, no hace falta. Puedo cuidarme sola, y además es una salida entre chicas— dijo la chica, sonriendo pero cortante, sorprendiendo con eso a los otros dos. Máxima lo pensó unos segundos y aceptó con la condición de que volviera temprano, después salió de la casa, dejando solos a K' y a Kula. Ella levantó su taza y su plato y, aún sin mirarlo, fue a la cocina a lavar los trastos. "¡Qué niña más exagerada!" exclamó K' para sus adentros, y terminó su café de un sorbo, antes de ir a la cocina. Kula ya había terminado de lavar e ignorándolo monumentalmente, caminó hacia la puerta, pero él le trancó el paso.

— ¿Podrías moverte o ahora te crees dueño de la entrada a la cocina?— le espetó ella en tono frío, mirando sus pies porque no quería ver su cara.

— ¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojada conmigo, Kula?— le preguntó él, no dispuesto a ceder.

Pero ella, malhumorada, encontró otra manera de salir. Subió a su habitación y, para dejar en claro que había cambiado, se maquilló y se puso ropa ajustada. Al estar pronta, bajó las escaleras. K'-que se encontraba viendo tele- la vio boquiabierto y exclamó:

—¡Ni loca creas que te dejaré salir así! Ve y cámbiate.—Kula arqueó una ceja.

—K': tú no eres mi padre, mi hermano… ¡ni siquiera eres mi amigo! ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?— le contestó ella y salió a la calle. Él la siguió.

—¿Haces esto porque sigues enojada conmigo? ¡Está bien, Kula, lo siento! ¿sí? Lamento haberte tratado mal y comportarme como un imbécil casi todo el tiempo ¡Lo siento!— exclamó él, desesperado, tratando de seguirle el paso.

—No hago esto para molestarte— respondió Kula, al tiempo que aceleraba el paso.— Sólo quiero ir a despejarme un poco… estoy harta de que me traten como a una niña…

—¡Pero si tú eres una niña!— exclamó K', exasperado.

—¡NO, NO LO SOY!—rugió Kula, atrayendo la mirada de muchas personas que pasaban por ahí— Ya no tengo doce años… Quiero hacer lo que las chicas normales de mi edad hacen: pasear, ir a bailar, buscar novio…— dijo con la mirada soñadora pero al ver que K' fruncía el ceño ante eso último, continuó:—¿Por qué estoy dándote explicaciones a ti? A ti no te importa nadie más que tú… ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero… ¿a quién le importa, no es así?

—No es lo mismo que con Whip. Eres la más pequeña y…

—¿Y qué con eso? No fingas que me llevas como diez veinte años porque sólo me llevas por cinco. Decime: ¿a los cinco años ya eras maduro y podías cuidarte solo?— le preguntó furiosa al sorprendido K', que nunca se había puesto a pensar que tal vez la diferencia de edad entre ellos no era tan grande como pensaba.

Al no recibir respuesta, Kula siguió caminando al tiempo que decía:

—No me sigas más, ¿quieres? Ve a casa y disfruta el tiempo que no esté, al pareces aborreces mi presencia— Kula se alejó hasta que al doblar la esquina, se perdió de la vista del muchacho.


	2. No vales la pena

**Este capítulo está dedicado a GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD :D.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo dos.- No vales la pena**

K' no podía creer que la persona que veía alejarse era Kula Diamond. Ella siempre había sido dulce y alegre, y estaba acostumbrado a que no se enojara con él por ser como es. Era tan raro que lo ignorara ahora, como tantas veces que él había hecho como que no existía. Tal vez la manera en que Kula estaba vestida, o la actitud que había cambiado, pero de repente a K' le despertó cierto atractivo. Y eso hacía que quisiera arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.

Regresó a la casa y se puso a ver tele, mientras fumaba e ideaba maneras de hacer que Kula lo perdonase. Horas más tarde, recibió un mensaje de texto: era Vanessa, la pelirroja que alguna vez había sido su compañera de equipo en KOF. Quería verlo, y siempre que ellos se encontraban, terminaban durmiendo juntos. Nada serio, ella tenía otro que quería eso con ella, y K'… Bueno, no, pero sí se atraían el uno al otro y se veían para pasar el rato. Se encontraron en un bar, y después de unas cuantas horas y cervezas, salieron abrazados rumbo al departamento de él. Ni Máxima ni Kula estarían despiertos a esa hora, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ya habían logrado entrar a la casa silenciosamente, y estaban fuera de la puerta de la habitación del muchacho. Mientras éste buscaba su llave, ella lo besó, deslizándose hasta su cuello. K' abrió los ojos y, muy para su sorpresa, vio a Kula en la entrada del baño, tiesa al ver esa escena, sin saber cómo escapar de allí sin que la otra la viera y la situación se vuelva aún más incómoda. Supuso que, con tanto besuqueo, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Y para colmo, Kula solamente traía puesto un top y sus pantaletas, y ese detalle ayudó a que ambos se pusieran rojos más allá que un tomate. K' no sabía qué hacer, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue apartar a Vanessa de sí mismo. Ella lo miró enojada y se percató de la presencia de Kula. Rió con crueldad al ver cómo estaba vestida y Kula, ofendida, entró a su habitación rápidamente.

K' se quedó pensativo, con el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. A la mañana siguiente, mucho después de que la pelirroja se hubiera ido, el muchacho estaba en su cama, mirando el techo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con ella?— masculló. — ¿Por qué ahora se viste así? Lo hace para molestarme, sí… Sabe que así habrán tipos que la molestarán en la calle y no podré defenderla… ¡Maldita seas, Kula!— exclamó golpeando su almohada. —Y anoche… ¿cuánto tiempo estaría viéndonos?

El muchacho se levantó y se puso una camiseta. Bajó a desayunar. Máxima estaba comiendo, como era de esperarse.

—¿Dónde está?—le preguntó al glotón cyborg.

— ¿Dwonde ewstá quieng?— dijo Máxima, quien tenía un sándwich de jamón y queso engullido en la boca.

—Donde está tu abuela… ¡Kula, idiota! ¿Quién más?

—¡Aahhgg! Ewstá ewn el pawrque...

K' no dijo nada más y salió rumbo al parque. Al llegar, divisó a Kula meciéndose débilmente en una de las hamacas. Se paró detrás de ella y le dio un empujón. Ella se asustó y cayó de la hamaca hacia adelante.

—¡¿ACASO ERES IMBÉ…?!—rugió Kula, al tiempo que su cabello rubio se transformaba en celeste, pero al ver que era K' quien la había hecho caer, no se sintió tan sorprendida.—¡Ah, eres tú!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No p-pensé que te fueras a ¡a caer!— balbuceó él, apenado mientras le tendía una mano para ayudar a levantarse, la cual Kula rechazó.

—Tranquilo… No se puede esperar nada mejor de ti…— masculló ella parándose con algo de dificultad.

—Escucha Kula, quiero hablar contigo…— empezó a decir muy serio K'.

—Ya sé lo que vienes a decir…— lo interrumpió Kula, esquivando la mirada del peliblanco— Escucha: no estaba espiándolos, sino que entraron tan rápido que ni me dieron tiempo a volver a mi cuarto… ¡Y si estaba en esa pinta es porque anoche hacía mucho calor y …!

—¡No quería hablar de eso!— saltó K', sin saber porqué tornado su rostro en color carmesí.— Venía a pedirte perdón por lo de la anterior noche…

—Bien, disculpas aceptadas—lo cortó Kula, fríamente.— ¿Algo más?

—No suenas como si me hubieses perdonado…

—No me interesa si crees que lo hice o no. Ya dije que estás perdonado. Lárgate de mi vista— contestó Kula, cortante. K' arqueó las cejas, y si no fuera porque era una chica (y MÁS AÚN; era Kula) no habría dudado en patearle el trasero. Pero de repente vino a él un recuerdo tan claro como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese preciso instante.

—_K', ¿te parece que me veo linda con este vestido?— preguntó la dulce voz de Kula. K' se encontraba viendo un partido de básquet._

—_Ahora no, niña, estoy ocupado…— le contestó él sin mirarla._

— _¡Por favor! Es sólo un segundo… No estoy segura de que me quede bien…_

— _¡Qué pesada! Lárgate de mi vista…— dijo un irritado K'. La muchacha se alejó con resignación, y despareció detrás de la puerta._

¡Demonios! Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. Pero K' no era de los que se rendían fácil.

—Pues no me iré hasta que me digas porqué ahora te portas así conmigo.

Kula soltó un suspiro profundo, ya cansada del tema, y habló:

—Siempre he tratado de caerte bien, K', y nunca la logré. Si quieres que sea honesta, quería llamar tu atención para ver si… Para ver si yo también te gustaba — K' sintió su cara arder al escuchar que a Kula le gustaba él, aunque tenía sus sospechas. ¡Y cómo no tenerlas si Máxima y Whip no paraban le darle indirectas que más directas no podían ser! —Pero ahora sé que no vale la pena que continúe perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, K'. O mejor dicho: TÚ no vales la pena.

—¿Me vas a ignorar todo el tiempo ahora?— le preguntó K', con una sonrisa coqueta— Vivimos juntos, Kula, no será fácil… Además: ¿crees que yo te dejaré hacerlo?— pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica, quien se la retiró rápidamente diciendo:

—Escucha, Don Juan, tuviste tu oportunidad…¡QUÉ DIGO! Tuviste miles. El tren ya se fue… — comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa—Ahora entiendo porqué me tratabas tan mal, me veía así de patética…— comentó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada. K' frunció el ceño.

"No puede ser… ¿Me gusta Kula? ¿Y LE ESTOY ROGANDO? Naa… Yo soy K' Dash: por mí las chicas hacen fila… " Pensaba con arrogancia, pero una de las frases que dijo Kula le quedó resonando en la mente: "TÚ no vales la pena". En cierto modo lo hería. Pero no se quiso complicar más y volvió a la casa, probablemente ya estaría el almuerzo. Al entrar, escuchó a Kula hablando por celular muy animada. Cuando colgó, no pudo resistir preguntar:

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con "quéteimporta"— contestó la chica, borrando de su rostro la sonrisa que la llamada le había dibujado. Máxima rió con crueldad al escuchar a Kula mandar al demonio a K'.

—¡Así se habla, princesa!— exclamó Máxima, al que Kula dedicó una encendida sonrisa, K' lo miró como a punto de lanzarle su "Chain Drive" y el cyborg dejó de sonreír.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos personas.

— ¡Whip!— exclamó Kula, emocionada, y corrió a abrazarla.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó K' mirando a Whip y a su compañero, Ralf. Trataba de sonar desinteresado, pero en el fondo sentía alegría porque su hermana esté de regreso.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte…— ironizó la chica del látigo, mientras Máxima la abrazaba y Kula jugaba con la mascota de Whip, un koala apodado "Mini-K" por el Coronel Jones .— Pues que me quedo por unos días, terminé mis asuntos pendientes y me gané un descanso. Ralf me ayudó a traer mis cosas.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo "Romeo"?— preguntó Máxima curioso, y tanto Kula como K' abrieron bien las orejas para escuchar la respuesta de Whip. Ralf soltó una risita que se detuvo al sentir el codo de la castaña en medio de las costillas.

—Porque "Romeo" se olvidó de nuestro aniversario… ¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan metiches?— respondió de mala gana Whip. Guió a Ralf para que dejara sus maletas (se quedaba por unos días y sin embargo trajo tres maletas que el pobre Coronel tuvo que cargar) en su habitación. K' los siguió. Cuando tuvo un momento a solas con el mercenario, se animó a preguntarle, con semblante serio:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de hacerlo…— bromeó Ralf, pero como K' seguía serio, se apresuró a decir:— Claro, lo que quieras.

—Leona es por bastantes años menor que tú… Y sin embargo están juntos…

—Tu hermana es una chismosa— dijo Ralf, bastante divertido— Déjame ver si entendí: hay una chica que es menor que tú, pero no estás seguro de estar con ella. Menor que tú… ¿Diamond?— preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, K' palideció.

—No sé de que hablas…— se apresuró a decir K', tratando con todas sus fuerzas de parecer creíble.

—¡Oh, vamos, Dash! Sé que en el pasado éramos enemigos, y que en varias ocasiones nos dimos buenas palizas, pero ahora que estamos en tregua, puedes confiar en mí— le dijo Ralf, dedicándole una de sus famosas sonrisas. — No te pongas excusas innecesarias… No importan los años si se trata de amor…— no siguió porque Whip entró de repente y con expresión suspicaz.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Ah, pues… — respondió Ralf, viendo la expresión de K' como diciéndole que le guarde el secreto— Le contaba a tu hermano que Mini-K orinó encima del Comandante el otro día— mintió, al tiempo que los tres se reían.

N/A: Aclaro que:

-"Romeo" es Clark, quien me parece queda perfecto con Whip, aparte que él le dice de cariño "Dominatrix" y a juzgar por sus saludos y diálogos en la mayoría de los KOFs, es una pareja casi oficial (¡Sí, sí, sí! :D)

- Mayormente es Kula quien persigue a K', pero quise hacer que la situación se revirtiera ya que, como es sabido, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" . Ya saben, para variar un poco. Además Kula está en época de rebeldía ;).

- Soy una de las que hacen fila por K' (xD).


	3. Tratando de conquistarla

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo tres.- Tratando de conquistarla**

K' no podía dormir. Por alguna extraña razón, algo le estaba quitando el sueño. Estaba admirando la oscura noche que se veía por un pequeño espacio de la ventana que no estaba tapado con sus cortinas negras, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido. Se levantó de un zaque y salió sigilosamente por la puerta. Podrían ser ladrones o peor aún: alguien que venía por ellos. Esta vez no permitiría que hicieran daño a nadie, ni que arruinaran la casi normal vida que tanto tiempo les había tomado encontrar.

El ruido provenía de la cocina. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, el ruido se hacía más fuerte y constante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un combate, en cierto modo lo entusiasmaba. Ya sentía sus manos inquietas por crear las flamas tan admiradas y envidiadas, y cuando estuvo detrás de la puerta de la cocina, la abrió de una patada, y estaba tan cegado por la adrenalina que sentía que se abalanzó a la primera figura moviente que percibió. Lo que después sintió fue una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor, e inmediatamente diminutos cristales helados impactando contra su rostro, inmovilizando cualquier tipo de facción.

—¡DE VERDAD ERES UN IMBÉCIL, K'!— exclamó una muy furiosa Kula, tratando de no levantar tanto la voz para no despertar a los demás, algo que parecía muy difícil porque K' no sólo se había abalanzado hacia ella lastimándola; sino que también le había provocado un susto que casi se orina encima. K' soltó un bufido de angustia.

—¿Se puede saber que querías hacer?— le preguntó la molesta chica, mientras sacaba del microondas un plato repleto de palomitas de maíz, al parecer las causantes del ruido que K' había escuchado.

—Yo… sólo… pensé que podía ser alguien tratando de encontrarnos…— contestó K', cuando recuperó el aliento tras semejante paliza y sentado en una silla. Kula lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada: le había pegado en su "orgullo". K' frunció el ceño.

—¿No piensas siquiera tratarme bien después de ese porrazo?— le preguntó molesto de que Kula no sintiera piedad de él, ella sólo se siguió riendo cruelmente.—Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí a estas horas?— debían ser ya las dos de la madrugada.

—Nada que te importe, novato…— dijo simplemente Kula, y tomando el plato en el que estaban los pochoclos y un vaso, salió del cuarto. El muchacho se levantó a duras penas y la siguió. La chica estaba acostada en el sillón, tapada con una manta, y se disponía a ver una película, pero K' le dijo tímido y con semblante serio:

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?— Kula soltó un suspiro como de cansancio al ver que K' le insistía tanto. Antes era ella quien lograba aburrir a K', pero ahora el muchacho era el pesado.—¿Te importaría si me quedo contigo?

—Está bien, quédate, pero ni una sola interrupción…—cedió Kula, después de un rato, y al ver que el peliblanco se iba a sentar a su lado, dijo:—¿Para adónde, compadre? Tu lugar es allá…— señaló el sillón de al lado, que no era tan espacioso como en el que estaba ella. K' se resignó y se sentó, algo decepcionado.

Conociendo a Kula, era una película romántica, y no se equivocaba. Nada más y nada menos que "TITANIC". La chica miraba la pantalla del televisor hipnotizada y con expresión dulce. K' miraba con desánimo, si su propio "yo" de hace una semana lo hubiera visto ahí, rogándole a Kula y viendo películas para solteronas, se habría auto-pateado el trasero con mucho gusto. Pero si para recuperar a Kula hacía falta ver todas las películas no aptas para diabéticos ni renegados del amor, lo haría. Aguanto despierto hasta el final, y para eso, la rubia ya lloraba a mares.

—Es sólo una película, ¿sabes?— le dijo en un intento de calmarla, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque ella lo miraba con furia.

—¡Eres un insensible K' Dash! ¡Si lloro es porque tengo sentimientos, y me entristece que…!— rugió Kula, pero después chasqueó la lengua.—¡Ah! ¿Qué caso tiene?

—¡No, por favor, dilo, me interesa saber lo que sientes!

Ella lo miró suspicaz, y tras verificar que lo decía enserio, suspiró:

—¿Qué más da? Me entristece que tanto en películas como en la vida real haya amores fallidos, que a pesar de que sientas que es la persona con la que debas estar, por alguna razón no se pueda estar juntos…— K' se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.

—¿Te has enamorado, Kula?

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?— contestó fríamente Kula, y levantó el plato y el vaso, y se dirigió a la cocina. K' la siguió. Ella lavó las cosas que había usado y cuando terminó, al darse vuelta se encontró con la cara de K' a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se puso roja y nerviosa, preguntó:

—¿Quéeee p-pasaa?— él había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, apoyados en la mesada de la cocina, y no podía salir.

—Nada, que quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo en la tarde…

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes…— contestó ella, retirando uno de los brazos de K' para poder irse a dormir, pero uno de sus brazos se vio atrapado por el muchacho, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—¿Cómo que ya tienes planes? ¡Por una vez, Kula, UNA VEZ que te invito a salir y todo para que me rechaces! Bueno, después no digas que soy un imbécil contigo, que soy frío y estés llorando como bebé…—masculló un muy enojado K', quien jalaba hacia sí con fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha. Pero cuando posó su vista en los ojos de ella, vio lágrimas avecinándose e inmediatamente la soltó, aceptando que había ido demasiado lejos.

— Eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, K' Dash—sollozó la muchacha, al tiempo que subió a su cuarto. K' se quedó un instante y luego fue a su habitación a disculparse, aunque esta vez reconoció que no merecía perdón.

Pero cuando llegó, Kula estaba saliendo de la puerta, vestida con ropa casual y una campera abrigada, como si fuera a salir, también tenía su pequeña mochila en la espalda, y esquivando a K', bajaba las escaleras.

—¡No vas a salir a esta hora! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó en tono amenazador la muchacha, y en su mano derecha creó un poco de hielo.

—Basta. Sube a dormir, por favor. Sé que me equivoqué, y lo siento…

—¡Ah, claro! Ahora te disculpas y la estúpida te cree que lo sientes, ¿no es así?—masculló ella, empujándolo contra la pared y saliendo a la calle. Él nuevamente agarró su brazo, impidiendo su objetivo, pero ella se lo quitó bruscamente para espetarle:

—¿Por qué no vas donde tu querida Vanessa y se siguen besuqueando en vez de molestarme a mí?

K' quedó en shock al oír eso, pero se recobró diciendo:

—¿Así que estás celosa, Diamond? Si tú me lo pides, la mando al infier…

—Yo nunca me pondría celosa por vos. Ya ni me gustas, eres un arrogante cretino amargado y antisocial que se piensa que es dueño del mundo y que es irresistible por fingir que todo le da igual. ¿Quién se sentiría atraída por alguien así?

A K' eso le pareció aún más doloroso que el golpe que le había dado hace unas horas, ya sin nada más que decir, rogó:

—Kula, no te vayas, por favor. No te dejaré salir sola a esta hora…

—¿Y quién te dijo que estaré sola?— le dijo Kula, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ágilmente se soltó del agarre del muchacho para salir disparada por la puerta. Cuando K' salió en su búsqueda, vio un coche al que Kula se subió, y arrancó, alejándose más y más. Lo persiguió hasta donde sus piernas le permitieron seguirle el paso al automóvil, pero se rindió unas tres cuadras después. Cuando retornó a casa vio a Máxima y a Whip levantados, en la sala.

—¡¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?!— exclamó malhumorada Whip, ya que cuando la despertaban tenía un humor de perros, al tiempo que Máxima bostezaba.

—Kula se marchó…— explicó K', respirando agitado.— Hemos tenido una discusión y ¡se largó!

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo la joven y el cyborg.

—¿QUÉ LE HICISTE ESTA VEZ, ESTÚPIDO?—masculló Whip, mientras pegaba fuertes golpes en el brazo de su hermano.

—¡Nada sólo discutimos, como siempre! Luego se marchó por la puerta, y cuando la seguí se subió a un auto que la estaba esperando afuera…

Máxima y Whip intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, y sumamente preocupadas.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, tal vez regrese…— dijo Whip, y con esto, los tres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. ¿Qué había pasado con a dulce y tierna Kula? ¿Adónde había ido?


	4. ¿Una cita?

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo cuatro.- ¿Una cita?**

K', Whip y Máxima se la pasaron atentos por si llegaba Kula, y no paraban de llamar a su celular, el que daba apagado.

No fue sino hasta eso de las cinco de la tarde que Kula entró por la puerta, con una sonrisa fresca.

—Buenas tardes…

—¿"Buenas tardes"? ¿"BUENAS TARDES"? Señorita: ¿sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti? Quiero que me digas porqué decidiste irte a las dos de la mañana sola y quiero que me lo digas ahora— gruñó una muy enojada Whip, que si no fuera porque Kula estaba muy alegre, le hubiese dado miedo.

—Simple: no quería estar cerca de esa bestia…— dijo suspirando Kula, señalando a K' con la mirada. El peliblanco, recostado en la pared, tosió al sentir las miradas culpables de Whip y Máxima. — Y no me fui sola, tampoco soy tan estúpida como ustedes creen.

—No creemos que seas estúpida, Kula…— comentó Máxima, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Ah, no? A mí no me dan esa impresión— dijo Kula, cambiando su expresión alegre por una desafiante, sorprendiendo a los demás— Tanto Diana como ustedes piensan que no puedo cuidarme sola. Siempre que quiero salir, mandan al estúpido de K' a que me acompañe como si yo fuera una especie de criatura indefensa. Si él quiere salir a las dos de la madrugada, nadie dice nada… ¡Oh! Pero si Kula quiere salir por su cuenta y sin avisar a nadie, no puede. Tiene que pedir permiso y la tiene que acompañar su guardaespaldas… ¿No es así?— terminó, lanzando su mochila contra la pared.

K', Whip y Máxima intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

—Si hacemos eso, es porque es nuestro deber cuidarte, Kula. No por nada Diana te dejó con nosotros— dijo con voz algo entrecortada Whip, pues esa actitud viniendo de Kula la impactó como un baldazo de agua fría.

—¿Y por qué Diana debe tener derechos sobre mí?— preguntó Kula, aún cuando ella veía a Diana como a la madre que le arrebataron al convertirla en ese experimento.—¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no tengo más catorce años?

Whip la miró detenidamente. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, de la misma manera que con K'. Y Kula tenía algo de razón, ella no era ninguna niña. Y peor aún: no era una chica cualquiera. Ella tenía poderes; había sido transformada en una de las armas más poderosas de NESTS. No fue creada como para ser cuidada como una bebé. Así que, al ver que los otros dos estaban muy embobados ante la actitud de la joven como para decir cosa alguna, respiró y dijo:

—Está bien, dime qué quieres que hagamos…

—Nada. No quiero que hagan nada— contestó Kula, después de meditarlo— Entiendo que se hayan preocupado por mí, se los agradezco, y les pido perdón por cómo los traté, pero quiero desde ahora que confíen en que sé cuidarme sola. No me hubiera ido anoche si no hubiese tenido con quién. Necesito que confíen en mí.

Whip parpadeó repetidas veces, y después asintió. Kula esbozó una sonrisa débil, y después subió a su habitación y no la volvieron a ver hasta la cena.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, el cyborg y su amigo platinado comían –o más bien DEVORABAN- su plato ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven militar.

—Una pregunta: ¿ustedes mastican su comida o…?— empezó a decir Whip, pero en ese instante Kula se les acercó tímidamente.

Pero no era cualquier Kula: era una MUY hermosa Kula, que tenía puesto un vestido algo corto rojo, estaba muy bien maquillada y tenía el largo pelo rubio cayendo hasta su cintura formando ondas. Los otros tres abrieron los ojos ante eso, y tanto K' como Máxima quedaron boquiabiertos, aún con la comida en la boca.

—Voy a salir…— avisó la hermosa chica, con la mirada clavada en sus manos.

—Eso está claro— bromeó Máxima.

—Kula, esta vez te lo preguntaré: ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe?— preguntó con voz queda Whip, porque así de hermosa se ganaría que la molestaran en la calle.

—No, no pueden…— contestó Kula, algo nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué no?— por primera vez desde que la joven se había marchado, K' se había atrevido a hablarle.

—Porque es una cita…— balbuceó Kula.

—¡¿UNA QUÉEEE?!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Máxima, Whip y su hermano. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, y los tres fueron corriendo para ver quién era el misterioso galán. Es que Kula… en una cita… era imposible. Pero la chica rubia se les adelantó, y se plantó en la puerta, extendiendo sus brazos para que no puedan abrirla.

—Escuchen, este chico me importa, así que por favor compórtense. Y algo más acerca de él…— empezó a decir Kula, pero la curiosidad y el fastidio rebalsaron a K' y, apartando a la muchacha, abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón, mientras Whip y Máxima se amontonaban sobre él para ver quién era. La sorpresa los impactó.

—¡¿KENSOU?!— exclamaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo los tres. Kula se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

—¿Qué onda? Vengo por Kula…— dijo muy amigable Sie Kensou, mirándolos entretenido, porque Kula le había advertido que reaccionarían así.

K' sintió su cuerpo arder en furia y desconcierto, y cerró la puerta de un puñetazo. Kula lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso no fue educado, Dash!— exclamó desde afuera un muy divertido Kensou.

—¡¿Kensou?! Pero él… ¡Athena!... ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!— exclamó desesperado K'.

—¡Ya sé! Pero ellos terminaron hace tiempo. Me lo encontré el día que salí con Candy, y nos hicimos amigos, con él me fui la otra noche…

—¿O sea que te fuiste a las dos de la madrugada con un muchacho mayor que tú Kula?— preguntó Máxima, arqueando las cejas. K' la miró con ojos para matarla.

—Sí, me llevó a su casa… ¡Pero dormí en la habitación de su prima! Y después me invitó a comer con su maestro. La pasamos muy bien y me… me invitó a salir— explicó Kula, algo sonrosada.

—¡Oigan, sigo esperando…!— les gritó sonriendo Kensou. Whip abrió un poco la puerta.

—Enseguida sale, danos un momento.

Cuando cerró la puerta, tomó a Kula del brazo y la apartó un poco de los otros dos, pero aún así ellos escuchaban lo que decía.

—Kula, es hora de que hablemos de algunas…"cosas" que te pueden llegar a pasar con un chico, — dijo Whip, tratando de sonar discreta, pero al parecer no lo logró, porque tanto Kula como K' abrieron los ojos como platos, Máxima rió por lo bajo.

—Whip…—dijo Kula, enrojeciéndose un poco, mirando de reojo las reacciones de los chicos.

—Ya estás lo suficientemente grande, y a veces las personas tenemos ciertos "impulsos"…

—¡WHIP!— exclamó Kula, tornando a color carmesí.—Enserio no tienes que hacer esto, agradezco la intención, pero de verdad no quiero tener esta conversación aquí y ahora—le avisó, y la castaña sonrió y asintió, porque sabía que después lo hablarían en privado.

—Aparte Kula no va a hacer NADA INDEBIDO con ese tipo, ni tampoco DEJARÁ que se aproveche, ¿verdad, Kula?— dijo K', muy serio, mirando significativamente a Kula.

—Métete en tus asuntos, K'…—contestó Kula, haciendo fruncir el ceño al peliblanco al tiempo que se ponía su chaqueta.—Volveré temprano, adiós…— se despidió sonriente, y salió por la puerta. K' la siguió, pero Whip le agarró el brazo.

—Basta. Kula espera que confiemos en ella…

El muchacho se soltó del agarre y abrió la puerta, Kula y Kensou estaban a punto de subirse a un auto.

—Cuídala bien, ¿oíste? Te daré una paliza si te quieres hacer al listo— amenazó muy serio al entretenido Kensou. Kula se puso roja de ira.

—¡K'! ¡Déjanos en paz…!

—Tranquila, Kula…— la calmó Kensou, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara al auto. Luego caminó unos pasos hacia K', para dejarle en claro que no le daba miedo.

—Dash: es hora de que dejes que un hombre de verdad esté con Kula— le comentó riendo Kensou, ya casi al frente de él. K' sintió sus venas arder.

—No juegues conmigo, cretino, o lo lamentarás…

—No lo creo… Kula se ha quejado muchas veces de ti, ¿sabes? Y yo he estado ahí, consolándola. Ella siempre me preferirá a mí antes que a ti…— concluyó, sonriéndole atrevidamente. "Lo mataré…" pensó K', apretando con fuerza sus puños, mientras lo veía alejarse.

—¿Qué le dijiste?— preguntó Kula, cuando Kensou se subió al auto, porque la expresión de K' hacía pensar que le había dicho algo así como "tienes cara de trasero" o algo por el estilo.

—Nada… Que se quede tranquilo, porque te cuidaré bien— le contestó Kensou, sonriendo, y Kula se quedó más tranquila.

El peliblanco entró de nuevo a la casa.

—No me agrada ese tipo…— masculló mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—No creo que te agrade ningún pretendiente de Kula, amigo…— se mofó Máxima, codeándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya tiene edad para salir con chicos, K'. No deberías estar tan celoso, porque tú sabías que le gustabas y nunca le diste bola…— comentó Whip, sonriendo.

—¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!— saltó K'.—¡Kula es muy pequeña para mí! Sólo digo que ese tipo me da mala espina, tal vez quiera aprovecharse de la inocencia de Kula…

—Kula no es tan inocente como crees, hermanito. Y también está en edad de… etto … ya sabes— le dijo Whip, guiñándole un ojo, K' le dedicó una mirada asesina ante eso último—¡Y apaga ese cigarrillo, K': sabes que odio que fumes! Suficiente tengo con Ralf y el Comandante…

—Tss… Como si te fuera a obedecer… Soy K' Dash, y ninguna chica me da órde…¡AAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡BUENO, BUENO!—gimoteó K', porque Whip le había torcido el brazo, haciendo caer su cigarrillo, y ya en el suelo lo pisó para apagarlo—¡Estás loca!

—Aww… que tiernos se ven cuando pelean— ironizó Máxima, al tiempo que levantaba con sus enormes brazos a los otros dos.


	5. Te extraño

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo cinco- Te extraño**

K' no se despegó en toda la tarde de la sala en la que se encontraba la puerta principal. Cuando ya era de noche, escuchó unos ruidos y se asomó a la ventana. Afuera estaba Kula y Kensou dándose un MUY apasionado beso. K' frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

—¡Adentro, Kula!

Kula y Kensou se separaron, y ella entornó los ojos hacia K' con una furia que bien podía derribar un muro de concreto.

—¡Ese fue nuestro primer beso y lo arruinaste, idiota!— rugió Kula, mientras Kensou reía.

—¿No puedes darnos un momento más, Dash ?— pregunto el Psycho soldier mientras sonreía.

—NO. Entra de una vez, Kula—dijo terco K'.

—¡No tengo porqué obedecer tus órdenes, baboso!— saltó Kula.

—Kula, hay algo que he querido preguntarte en toda la tarde, y dado que el metiche de K' no nos dará más tiempo a solas, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo ahora— dijo Kensou, a lo que Kula posó sus ojos en él con una dulce sonrisa, y K' enfurecía más y más.— ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?— Kula lo miró sorprendida, y K' sentía que iba a estallar.

—Yo…

—¡CLARO QUE NO!— rugió el peliblanco.

—¡No te metas, Dash! Arruinas el momento…— dijo Kensou, atento a la respuesta de Kula.

—¡Sí, quiero estar contigo, Kensou!— contestó finalmente la chica, abrazando al muchacho al tiempo que él la levantaba del suelo con sus brazos. Estaba tan contenta que no le importó el hecho de que K' estuviera ahí, fastidiando la velada.

—¡Kula!— gimoteó K', en un tono que bien se podía comparar con un ruego. Ella sólo lo ignoró y besó a su nuevo novio. Cuando él la dejó en el suelo, le sonrió y entró a la casa. Kensou miró triunfante a K'.

—¿Viste, blanca nieves? Kula ya es mi novia— se burló en tono fresco.

—Kula se dará cuenta de quién eres en realidad: un imbécil— le respondió algo sonriente K'.— Y el día en que lo haga, no sabes cuánto disfrutaré de patearte el trasero.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó Kensou, sonriendo radiante.— Pues te prometo que enamoraré a Kula, y que será mía.

K' sintió su sangre hervir: quería destrozar a ese patán, y sin darse cuenta, la mano en la que tenía el guante rojo se prendió en llamas, quemando algo de su ropa pues no estaba con la que solía pelear. Kensou retrocedió unos pasos al ver las flamas, y en ese momento Kula sujetó de la mano a K', e hizo que el fuego se apagase al derretir el hielo que había creado. La chica cerró la puerta.

—¿Estás enfermo o qué? Consíguete una vida…— masculló al tiempo que se dirigía al comedor, donde a esa hora ya debían estar cenando Whip y Máxima.

—¿Y, tortolita, cómo te fue?— preguntó Máxima, como siempre, engullendo la comida.

—¡Muy bien, de hecho!—contestó la muchacha —Lástima que ALGUIEN— enfatizó mirando a K', que se sentaba a comer— nos arruinó el final.

—¡K': te dije que los dejaras en paz!— lo reprochó Whip, a lo que el muchacho sólo suspiró.

Después de cenar, K' estaba recostado en el sillón viendo tele, pero tenía la mente en Kula. Nadie le creería que Kensou estaba jugando con ella. Lo tratarían de loco, o de celoso. Pero tampoco podía permitir que Kula saliera herida, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Subió a la habitación de Whip, y abrió la puerta.

—Whip, escucha: necesito hablar conti…

—¡¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR?!— rugió su hermana, roja como tomate y furiosa, porque no estaba sola. Un zapato de tacón se estrelló en la cabeza de su pobre hermano.

—¡Lo- lo siento, lo siento mucho!—exclamó adolorido K', tapándose los ojos.—Mejor me voy…— salió disparado de la habitación, alcanzó a oír las risas de su cuñado. Frotándose la cabeza, regresó a ver la televisión.

"Quedaré traumado de por vida…" pensó. No podía decirle a Máxima porque lo molestaría con Kula hasta el año 3000. No podía hacer nada: había perdido la confianza de Kula.

_Caminaba, hacia la puerta de su casa. Sostenía la mano de alguien. Se volteó y ahí estaba ella: sonriéndole; hermosa como el atardecer; con un precioso vestido rojo y su cabello caía haciendo ondas que bien podrían hacerlo perderse en ellas. Se detuvieron en la puerta._

—_Kula…— susurró él, y se le acercó más, y más, y aún más, y cuando vio que ella cerraba sus ojos, anticipando lo que venía, cerró también los suyos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su cuerpo ardía impaciente porque llegara aquel beso tan anhelado. Pero en ese preciso instante alguien abrió la puerta de la casa._

—_¡Adentro, Kula!— ordenó la misma persona._

_Miró rápida y furiosamente a la entrada, para ver quién había destruido lo que pudo haber sido el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Vio a Máxima, el culpable de todo._

—¡Vamos, Máxima! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡¿No ves que estaba a punto de besarla?!— estalló desesperado, agitando los brazos bruscamente. Pero entonces, Máxima, Kula, la casa y todo lo demás de desvaneció y se volvió oscuro, para luego convertirse en el techo de la sala. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos, escuchó una carcajada.

—¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No quise arruinar nada!— comentó Máxima, para luego seguir riendo cruelmente.

—Cierra la boca…— K' se despertó de mal humor.

—Tranquilo amigo, ya tendrás otra oportunidad de besarla…—esta vez, Máxima ESTALLÓ de risa. K' levantó la vista, mirándolo fijo. ¿Habría sido tan estúpido de decir el nombre de Kula también mientras dormía? Se sonrojó.— Ven a desayunar.

Al entrar en la cocina, vio a las chicas desayunando, y no se atrevió a mirar a Kula después de lo que había estado soñando.

—K', tienes un chichón en la frente…— dijo Kula, preocupada, a pesar de que seguía enfadada con el peliblanco.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando entra a mi habitación… ¡SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA!— gritó Whip, mirando desdeñosa a K', quien se limitó a clavar la vista en sus tostadas, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Bueno, parece que anoche todos tuvieron una cita menos yo—comentó riendo Máxima, haciendo que Kula mirara a Whip y a K'. El peliblanco pateó a Máxima por debajo de la mesa, pero no atinó y la patada llegó a la pantorrilla de Whip.

—¡AY! ¿ACASO ME PATEASTE, K' DASH?— exclamó Whip, tornando su rostro en rojo granate y levantándose de su silla. Máxima reía a carcajadas porque sabía que lo había querido patear a él.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡De- de seguro que fue Máxima! ¡Él se está riendo!— se apresuró a decir el muchacho, señalando a Máxima, que al ver la expresión furiosa de la militar paró de reír. Whip le dio un lapo en medio de la nuca, haciéndolo sollozar de dolor, mientras K' se reía por lo bajo.

Cuando Whip ya se calmó, Kula preguntó:

—¿Hiciste las paces con Clark?

—Etto… sí… vino anoche y arreglamos todo, je je— respondió nerviosa Whip, y miró a K' de reojo.

—¿Y quién fue lo suficientemente masoquista como para salir contigo, K'?— preguntó Kula, burlona— ¿Vanessa?

—¿VANESSA?— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Máxima y Whip.—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Nada, de verdad…— empezó a desmentir K', pero Kula lo interrumpió:

—Pues, yo los vi besándose—K' se puso nervioso y esquivaba las miradas de los demás— O bueno… yo los vi… pensé que eran… ¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó Kula extrañada, porque K' estaba muy nervioso, Máxima miraba con lástima a su amigo y Whip temblaba, al parecer de ira.

—¡¿Te… metiste… con VANESSA?!—rugió Whip, apretando los puños—¡¿SABIENDO QUE LA DETESTO?!

—No… ¡NO! Sólo fue una vez… bueno, unas cuantas veces, pero ¡nada serio!—se defendió K', pero Whip se levantó enfadada y subió a su habitación—¡Vamos, Whip! No te vayas…

—Así que sales con la pelirroja, ¿eh?—se burló Máxima, porque pensaba que K' no quería involucrarse nunca más con una chica después de haber perdido a su novia a manos de NESTS años atrás.

—No, no somos nada. Sólo nos… es difícil de explicar— respondió K'.

—K', si quieres estar con ella, olvídate de Whip, ella no puede prohibirte estar con ella sólo porque se burló de ella cuando perdió en KOF…— aconsejó Máxima, K' se irritaba más y más.— ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

—Sí, ella es muy hermosa y parece divertida—comentó Kula, recordando cuando Vanessa se había reído de ella aquella noche.

—No es hermosa… Yo no quiero ser su novio…

—¡Ah, pero si se besan! Es obvio que te gusta—sentenció Máxima, sabía que le estaba agotando la paciencia al peliblanco.

—Se verían muy lindos juntos…— opinó Kula, imaginándoselos.

—¡YA BASTA!—rugió K', golpeando la mesa, causando que los otros se sobresaltaran—¡NO TENGO NADA CON ELLA Y TAMPOCO QUIERO TENERLO! ¡SÓLO NOS DIVERTÍAMOS; ES TODO! ¡NO SIENTO NADA POR ELLA! ¿OÍSTE BIEN, KULA? ¡NADA!— salió de la cocina, echando humo y salió de la casa. Kula y Máxima se miraron con cara de "¿y eso de dónde vino?" y sonrieron un poco.


	6. Lástima

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo cinco- Lástima**

Kula y Kensou llevaron saliendo tres semanas y varios días, Whip volvió al cuartel, Máxima seguía comiendo como bestia y K' se sentía cada vez más y más solo. Miraba de reojo como era feliz Kula con ese idiota, y se preguntaba a diario porqué rayos nunca se había atrevido a ser algo más de ella. Ahora estaba todo perdido.

Salieron a la luz unas fotos de la nueva pareja de KOF, y esto desagradó tanto a los fans de Athena como a los de Kensou, que en su época fueron "la pareja más tierna". Dieron mucho de qué hablar a los seguidores del torneo.

Una noche que K' estaba en su cuarto, escuchó unos sollozos, al parecer provenientes del techo. Sabía que era Kula porque Máxima no lloraba como nena, bueno, no tanto. Fue allí y se sentó al lado de ella, quien miraba las estrellas.

—¿Qué quieres, K'?— le preguntó Kula, secándose las lágrimas y evitando su mirada.

—Quiero saber porqué estás triste…— dijo él, simplemente.

—¿Por qué te importa?—preguntó la chica, mirándolo suspicaz.

—No lo sé… Para ver si puedo ayudarte.

—Unas chicas enfermas me gritaron en el centro comercial. Dijeron que Kensou debía estar con Athena, y no conmigo. También me llamaron "fea" y "mocosa", entre otras cosas…—contó Kula, triste. —No entiendo porqué, una vez que logro ser feliz, hay gente que parece detestarlo…

—Son sólo unas estúpidas que no tienen vida propia, Kula… Apuesto que si supieran lo dulce y divertida que eres, se quedarían calladas— le dijo K', serio como siempre, pero al parecer funcionó, porque Kula sonrió— Y fea no eres, te lo aseguro, lo habrán dicho por envidiosas.

—Gracias, K'. Ojalá hubieras sido así conmigo siempre…— suspiró la chica, mirando a las estrellas nuevamente.

—Sí, lamento eso… Quizá ahora seríamos otra cosa— dijo K', mirando fijamente a Kula.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me gustabas?— le preguntó Kula, aún con la vista clavada en el cielo. K' asintió —Porque me salvaste en varias ocasiones.

K' se extrañó. ¿Sólo por eso? ¿No iba a mencionar lo apuesto que era? ¿No iba a decir que por su actitud de chico malo e indiferente? ¿Ni siquiera iba a mencionar que ganó varias veces el gran torneo? De verdad esperaba algo así como: "por tus ojos cautivadores", "por tu extraño cabello blanco", y le hubiese encantado un "por tu increíble cuerpo", pero al decir eso, K' pensó que le gustaba sólo por conveniencia.

—Ah…— musitó desanimado. Kula se dio cuenta de eso y se apresuró a decir:

—Ok, eso sonó estúpido. Pero es verdad, porque se supone que yo fui hecha para destruirte. Y eres tan fuerte y poderoso que nunca lo hubiese conseguido…—posó sus ojos en él. — Pero a pesar de ser enemigos, tú me salvaste cuando caímos en el océano. Y la mayoría me veía como un monstruo, como un experimento más de esa maldita organización, la gente a mi alrededor o huía o estaba ahí para darme órdenes. Cuando me salvaste, creí que eras el único chico que no me veía como alguien peligroso, sino que me visto como lo que tanto deseo ser: una chica nada más… Pero esa noche que me emborraché, ¿recuerdas?— le preguntó con una sonrisa y K' asintió— Esa noche me di cuenta… de que lo habías hecho por lástima— concluyó con una nueva lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Volvió su vista al cielo.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo hice por lástima— dijo K' después de un momento, haciendo que Kula se entristeciera aún más— Pero lástima, porque sabía que te habían hecho lo mismo que a mí. Lástima, porque no podía creer que a alguien tan pequeña e inocente le hubiesen hecho algo así. Lástima, porque cuando te miré a los ojos— sostuvo el mentón de Kula, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran a la par—cuando vi esos ojos rojizos únicos, Kula, supe que esto no era lo que querías, supe cuánto deseabas ser libre, supe que eras… como yo.

Kula se quedó pensativa, y por un instante, tuvo un tremendo deseo de besarlo. Pero luego recordó a Kensou, y se tuvo que resistir.

—Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor… Cuando encontré a Kensou, pensé que él tampoco me veía como a un monstruo, y por eso es que me olvidé de ti. ¡Qué alivio! Porque reconozco que era muy pesada— dijo sonriendo después de un rato, él bajó la mirada.—Escucha, K', sé que no te agrada Kensou, pero debes saber que lo quiero y él a mí, y tú eres alguien importante en mi vida, así que me encantaría que se llevaran bien… Por favor…

—Está bien— cedió K', después de un momento, y Kula lo abrazó, haciendo que el cuerpo del peliblanco ardiera—PERO… Si por alguna razón te tratara mal, te hiriera o siquiera te tocara un pelo, no dudaré en acabar con él—Kula asintió, muy feliz. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, admirando las estrellas en su estuche de terciopelo negro.

—Hace algunos años— empezó a contar Kula, con la mirada clavada en la luna— en la base de NESTS capturaron a una muchacha. Por unos pocos días la encerraron en una celda oscura, que no quedaba lejos de mi cápsula. La oía llorar y gritar todo el día. Una noche me escapé y fui a ver quién era…— K' palideció al escucharla, porque creía saber a quién se refería—Cuando entré en esa celda, casi lloro al ver a una chica de cabello castaño muy largo toda golpeada y temerosa. Le llevé algo para comer y un poco de agua. No podía liberarla. Me dijo que la habían capturado para llegar hasta su novio…

—¿Por qué estás contándome esto?— interrumpió K', quien respiraba agitadamente, Kula no entendía porqué.

—No lo sé… Me dijo que prefería morir antes que ser la razón por la cual lo capturasen, y que le dolía no poder verlo nunca más, y no poder decirle cuánto lo amaba. Ese día me dije que, de encontrar a alguien, quisiera que tuviese el mismo amor por mí que el que vi en los ojos de esa chica.

—¿Su…sufrió mucho?— preguntó K', cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—No he visto a alguien más desdichado y maltratado que a esa pobre chica… ¿Por qué preguntas?— dijo Kula, extrañada.

—No, por nada. Es de esperarse viniendo de ellos…—K' se levantó y antes de retirarse, dijo— Deberías ir a dormir: ya es tarde…

—¿Dije algo malo…?

—No, buenas noches— Kula lo observó desaparecer del techo. Había algo extraño en él.

Kula tenía el presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido a K' como para que fuera frío y distante con todo el mundo. Claro que había tenido una historia difícil, hicieron experimentos con él, despojándolo de su normal vida, su familia… Pero, ¿le habría pasado algo más?

Y con esa duda molestando en la boca del estómago, se marchó a dormir.

Pero al día siguiente, a la hora de preparar la cena para ser más exacto, Kula entró a la cocina, en la que se encontraba Máxima preparando la comida.

—¡Ah, Kula! Hazme un favor y pásame ese plato—la muchacha se apresuró a obedecer. El cyborg terminó su labor, y mientras se sacudía las manos, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué esa cara?— de repente borró su sonrisa—No me digas que tú y Kensou…

—¿Qué? No…—respondió la chica, confundida.—Max, quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué es?— dijo Máxima, curioso.

—Sólo quería saber si… Si K' alguna vez ha estado con alguna chica— él la miró sonriendo y arqueando las cejas—Pero una en serio, que haya durado tiempo con él, no sólo para pasar un buen rato.

El rostro de Máxima se vio afligido. Eso hizo que la curiosidad de Kula llegara a límites incontrolables. Quería saberlo… Y quería saberlo ahora.

—Por favor…—rogó la chica haciendo un puchero. Máxima miró hacia los costados, asegurándose que K' no estuviera cerca.

—Está bien… Hubo una chica que fue muy especial para él, antes de conocerte…— empezó a contar Máxima, algo inquieto.

—¿Duraron mucho tiempo?—preguntó Kula, cada vez más sedienta de información personal del peliblanco.

—Duraron unos cuantos meses. Me gusta recordar esos tiempos: era la época que vi a K' realmente feliz—contó Máxima con una sonrisa nostálgica. Kula, sin saber porqué, sintió envidia de esa chica, ella antes soñaba con que fuera la indicada para hacer feliz a K', per o al parecer no tenía lo que hacía falta.—¿Sabes? Él no siempre fue así… Bueno, sí era frío y malhumorado, pero empeoró después de _ella…_

—¿Y qué le pasó?— interrogó la chica, y la sonrisa de Máxima se desvaneció.

—Ella se fue…—respondió débilmente. A ella le sorprendió escuchar eso. Es decir, K' podría ser insoportable e irritante a veces, pero ninguna chica en su sano juicio se alejaría de él.

—¿Adónde se …?— empezó Kula, pero en ese momento un muy furioso K' apareció en la puerta, a simple vista parecía haber estado escuchando la conversación, y así era (se había escondido detrás de la pared).

—¿A ti qué te importa lo que haya pasado en mi vida privada?— dijo con el tono más amenazador y frío que pudiese tener. Kula y Máxima se sobresaltaron.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención inmiscuirme en tus cosas, K', sólo era curiosidad…— explicó ella, un tanto asustada, pero fue interrumpida por la muy irritada y tenebrosa voz de K'.

—Pues dile a tu curiosidad que se abstenga de meter las narices en donde no le importa, y deja de preguntar estupideces, ¿quieres, mocosa estúpida?

Era todo. De todas las palabras que podían hacer a Kula sacar de sus casillas, la peor era "mocosa", y es que en repetidas ocasiones se había enfurecido las veces que se lo decían, gritando que ella "no era ya ninguna niña" y que quería que la trataran "como a la joven adulto que es ", y peor aún si estaba acompañada de la palabra "estúpida". Miró a K' con los ojos entornados y apretando los puños.

—¡K'! No tienes que ser tan grosero…— lo reprochó Máxima, pero fue interrumpido por Kula.

—¡No hay duda de porqué te dejó, imbécil! ¡No tienes sentimientos, eres un egoísta, un amargado, jamás podrías amar a alguien! ¡Cualquiera preferiría estar muerta antes que estar en el infierno que es tu compañia!—gritó Kula, enfurecida de pies a cabeza, parada firme ante el peliblanco, que recibió el impacto de aquellas palabras haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar emociones en su rostro. Se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada más.

—¡KULA!— gritó Máxima, bastante alterado.

—¡¿Qué?!— rugió Kula, desviando la mirada de la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer K' hacia el rostro pálido de Máxima. Pero algo en él le hizo sentir que había cometido un ENORME error al decirle todo eso a K', y una extraña e insoportable sensación de culpa se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—No debiste decir eso, Kula, no debiste decirle eso…—susurró Máxima, sentándose en una de las sillas más cercanas, y confirmando los miedos de Kula de haber metido la pata, ¡y de qué manera!

N/A: Bueno, tal vez no les guste el siguiente capítulo, y no los culpo. Es que anteriormente había hecho un fic de K' en el que…etto… "infiltré" a un personaje de mi invención. Bueno, como nadie sabe el pasado de K', pues me pareció buena idea que ella sea parte de él. Explicaré lo que pasó con ella en el siguiente capítulo, y si quieren saber de ella, los invito a leer mi otro fic de K': "Algo para recordarte". Pero reitero, entiendo si no gusta. Gracias a todos los que hayan leído la historia hasta ahora, a los que dejaron reviews (¡arigato n_n!), y espero de corazón que les haya gustado. ¡Sayonara!


	7. Lo lamento

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo siete- Lo lamento**

—¿Y por qué no? Se lo merecía…— contestó testaruda Kula, queriendo justificar lo que había hecho.

—Vamos a dar un paseo y te lo cuento, total falta trazo para que esté lista la comida— sugirió Máxima, y tomó a Kula por los hombros, salieron a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque.

—Verás: esa chica, Nina, no era una chica cualquiera. Bueno, a lo que sé, el día en que K' ganó su primer torneo, se conocieron, pero al parecer se conocían de antes—empezó a contar Máxima, y Kula abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Desde antes de…?— preguntó sorprendida, y Máxima asintió— Vaya…

—Parece que cuando eran pequeños ellos salían y bueno, no tardaron en retomar su relación. Unos meses después, ella desapareció, y cuando K' la encontró en la base de NESTS, ella le confesó que trabajaba para ellos, que lo había engañado para que se enamorase de ella y así poderlos guiar hasta él.

—¿Ella nunca fue parte de su vida?— preguntó Kula, a lo que Máxima respondió:

—Cuando a K' le devolvieron sus memorias, se enteró de que ella sí había sido parte de su vida…

—¿Y entonces por qué dijo que…?

—Porque la obligaron a hacerlo, Kula. No querían que K' retomara su vida. Ella le había dicho la verdad. K' pasó mucho tiempo pensando que ella lo había engañado, que nada era real. Y después se enteró de que sí lo era… Fue muy duro para él, por eso se enojó tanto hace rato.

—Pero Máxima, ¿por qué no la busca? ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Kula, muy confundida, pero Máxima bajó la vista.

—Porque murió, Kula— le respondió después de un instante. Al escuchar eso, ella sintió como un baldazo de agua helada en medio de la cara. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban. K' tenía toda la razón en enojarse, la culpa la invadió por completo. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de pregunta y Max continuó: — Nunca trabajó para NESTS, le hicieron decirle eso. La secuestraron, y cuando la liberamos, nos ayudó a escapar en una lancha. Pero ella no se subió: dijo que le habían puesto un chip, y que no quería que por su culpa lo encontraran de nuevo… Lo último que vimos de ella fue que desapareció en una explosión, impidiendo así que nos siguieran.

Kula parpadeó repetidas veces. Y de repente quedó en shock.

—Máxima, dime, ¿cómo era esa chica?

—Pues tenía el pelo castaño hasta la cadera, y era muy…— empezó a decir, pero de repente Kula salió corriendo— ¿Adónde vas?

—¡A buscar a K'! ¡A decirle que lo siento!—le gritó ella, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Sus piernas la guiaban, casi inconscientemente. Llegó hasta el techo de la casa, y su instinto no se equivocaba. Aparte que ese lugar era tanto para Kula, K' y a veces Whip, el lugar donde iban cuando necesitaban aclarar sus ideas. K' estaba sentado, una silueta más en la oscura noche. Algo en su postura era siniestro, y a simple vista parecía una estatua.

— ¿K'?— musitó suavemente Kula. Él no se movió.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Recordarme cuán miserable soy? ¿Es eso?— preguntó K', con una voz helada, inhumana, aterradora… Kula tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—No debí decir todo eso; lo hice porque estaba molesta… Máxima me contó— empezó a explicar temerosa Kula, tratando en lo posible de no hablar demasiado alto.—Entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, sólo quería que supieras cuán arrepentida estoy de lo que pasó— se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero en ese momento oyó a K' hablar nuevamente:

—¿Qué se siente, Kula?— ella podría haber jurado que la voz del peliblanco se quebraba, así que se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué cosa, K'?— hizo su mayor esfuerzo porque su voz sonara dulce.

—¿Qué se siente… no llevar todo el tiempo un gran peso en la espalda?—musitó él, y Kula supo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Se sentó a su lado y él siguió: —¿Qué se siente no tener un hueco que no puedes llenar con nada? ¿Qué se siente saber que puedes llegar a ser feliz, y sin sentirte culpable por serlo?

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no se puede describir con palabras. Kula podía imaginarse a todas, a TODAS las personas que conocía derramando lágrimas excepto K' Dash. No, él jamás. Era un fenómeno imposible de admirar. De repente sintió un escalofrío insoportable al recordar que la causante de tal aberración era ella. Y es que se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan humano… Ahora Kula entendía que él era de la manera en que era siempre porque no quería sentirse así: débil y a la deriva. Él nunca más quería sentir tristeza o dolor, y pensaba que tal vez no pasaría de nuevo si no permitía a nadie entrar lo suficiente en su vida. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban.

Sabiendo que ella era la culpable del llanto de K', ahora tenía la necesidad de consolarlo. Así que, a riesgo de que él la apartara o la prendiera en llamas, cerró los ojos y estiró su mano, alcanzando la de K'.

Muy para su sorpresa (y su alivio), K' aceptó su mano, y ella la apretó fuerte en señal de que lo apoyaba, de que estaba ahí con él. Y de repente sintió como si ése fuera su lugar, con él, como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos.

K' sólo soltó la mano de Kula para abrazar fuerte su cintura, y se enterró en los brazos de la chica, llorando desconsoladamente. Ella se apresuró a acariciar su revuelto cabello blanco. Parecía ser que se venía guardando las lágrimas durante mucho tiempo, y ahora la estaba pagando.

—K', lo lamento mucho…— le susurró ella después de unos momentos, y él asintió. Entonces él se separó de ella, y secándose las lágrimas, volvió a su posición original.

—Márchate— ordenó recobrando aquel tono de voz tan monótono y escalofriante. Kula lo miró confundida.

—K', yo…

—¿Qué no oíste? ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo! ¡No quiero volver a verte!— exclamó, mirándola con ojos furiosos. Definitivamente, K' había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Lo…lo dices en serio?— balbuceó Kula, dolida, retrocediendo un poco ante la actitud amenazadora de K'.

—Tss… si no te vas tú, me voy yo—dijo simplemente él, al tiempo que se levantaba y se iba del techo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kula lo siguió hasta que él entró a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Golpeó la puerta desesperada.

—¡K'! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Lo siento tanto!— sollozó Kula, al tiempo que se dejaba caer apoyada en la puerta de él—Yo no quería que esto pasara…

Lo que ella no sabía es que K' estaba del mismo modo del otro lado.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, el sueño la atrapó media hora más tarde. Cuando se despertó, estaba en su habitación, así que supuso que Máxima la había llevado para que no pase frío. Se sentía especialmente triste, culpable y tonta, por muchas razones. Cuando se levantó y fue a la cocina, a desayunar como siempre, encontró a sus compañeros allí. K' la miró como si nada y Máxima se veía un tanto incómodo ante eso. Definitivamente no podría soportar eso, y muy para su suerte, Kensou la llamó al celular. K' desvió la mirada ante eso.

—Me tengo que ir— avisó a Máxima en sí, al colgar, porque no quería tener nada más con K': la había dejado llorando en su puerta, sin darle la oportunidad de perdonarla. Además que él parecía no querer estar más cerca de ella, y no lo culpaba, pero tampoco iba a tratar de convencerlo más. Sin esperar respuesta de los otros, subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, y después se iría a encontrar con Kensou.

—Whip dijo que vendría hoy, ¿verdad?— preguntó K', tratando de sonar indiferente. El cyborg asintió.

—¡Hiciste trampa, Máxima! ¡No puede ser que siempre te toquen cartas buenas!—exclamó divertida Whip, mientras jugaba a las cartas con el cyborg, y K' veía distraídamente la tele.

—Es cuestión de suerte, Whip…— respondió Máxima, con aires de interesante, pero ocultando las cartas que le habían tocado en realidad. En ese momento, Kula entró bruscamente, haciendo dar un respingo a los otros tres al cerrar la puerta, y voltearon a verla. Pero ella había subido corriendo a su habitación. Los tres se apresuraron a ver qué le había pasado. Al llegar afuera de su habitación, lo único que escucharon fue el llanto de la peli celeste. Trataron de entrar, pero había trancado la puerta.

—¡Kula, cariño! ¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó preocupada Whip, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Déjenme sola!— pidió desconsolada Kula.

—Por favor, Kula, dinos qué ocurrió. No podremos ayudarte si no lo haces—dijo Máxima, igual de preocupado.

—¡No quiero que me ayuden! ¡No necesito ayuda!— les gritó Kula.

—Muchachos, vayan abajo, yo me encargo de esto…—dijo Whip, ante la mirada inquisitiva de los otros dos. —Ahora.

K' y Máxima no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer. Esperaron sentados en el sillón, ambos igual de nerviosos. Después de una media hora que pareció eterna, Whip los acompañó.

N/A: ¡Hola! Subí nuevo cap y espero que les haya gustado n_n. En el próximo pongo canción :D… Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y a todos los que se dan tiempo y molestia de leer mis cursilerías… Les debo un helado de chocolate ;). Y bueno, si puedo hoy mismo subo el siguiente, y les deseo una gran noche (bueno, acá en Bolivia es noche, no sé qué hora será xD).

Sayonara!


	8. Pedazos

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada, decir que el tema que incluí se llama Pieces y es de Sum 41. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me llegan más los fanfics si lo leo con música que quede bien, y creo que no hay mejor tema para este capítulo. Pero no me den bola, suelo estar loca la mitad del tiempo y la otra la paso durmiendo (xD). Como siempre, rezándole a Goku por no decepcionarlos, y gracias a los que leen y siguen esta historia a pesar de que le doy mucha vuelta y le pongo mucho drama (:D). Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review, sinceramente, leo que les gustó y me pongo a bailar la conga n_n. Y nada, dejo de hinchar y los dejo leer en paz.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo seis- Pedazos**

—¿Y?— preguntó Máxima.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?— inquirió K'. Whip respiró profundo.

—Kensou terminó con ella.

—¿Eso… eso es todo?— dijo el cyborg, sin entender porqué había afectado tanto a Kula.

—No, lo que pasa es que parece que él la había estado usando para poner celosa a Athena— contó Whip, al tiempo que los otros dos arqueaban las cejas.—El muy bastardo tuvo el descaro de decírselo así, y le dijo que "no quería lastimarla más". Basura… Pero Kula se lo está tomando muy mal, y francamente, me da miedo que quiera cometer alguna locura.

_**Traté de ser perfecta, pero no valía la pena.**_

_**No creo que eso me vuelva **__**real**__**.**_

— ¿Algo cómo qué?— preguntó K', consternado, pero en ese momento escucharon ruidos fuertes provenientes del piso de arriba, obviamente de la habitación de Kula. No dudaron en acudir corriendo pero al llegar, ya nada se escuchaba de ahí. Máxima tomó el pomo de la puerta y trató de girarlo, pero para su sorpresa sus dedos se pegaron a él. La puerta estaba totalmente congelada, y se percataron de que por debajo de ella salía neblina. No les tomó mucho tiempo deducir que Kula había sellado con hielo la puerta. Máxima jaló con fuerza su mano, de la que se desprendió un poco de piel que se fusionó con el hielo.

—¡La ventana!— exclamó Whip, y salió corriendo para verificar si no podían entrar por ahí.

—Kula… ¿Kula me escuchas?— preguntó K', desesperado y temblando ante la situación. No hubo respuesta.

_**Pensé que sería fácil, pero nadie me creyó.**_

_**Dije en serio todas las palabras que pronuncié.**_

—Derrítela— sugirió Máxima, y se fue a buscar algo para vendarse la mano. K' prendió sus manos en llamas y las acercó al marco de la puerta. Esperó y esperó, y esperó… y la puerta no cedió. Al tiempo que la derretía, Kula la congelaba aún más.

—¡Diablos, Kula! ¿Puedes oírme?—preguntó nuevamente K', apoyándose en la puerta, sin importarle lo fría que estuviera. No hubo respuesta.

_**Si tú crees que es algo de mi alma**_

_**Diría todas las palabras que conozco.**_

_**Sólo para ver si es que te demuestran…**_

—Congeló también la ventana… No hay manera… Mientras ella las siga congelando, no podremos entrar…— avisó agitada Whip, y mirando con infinita preocupación a su hermano, le preguntó: —K', ¿qué hacemos?

—No-no lo sé…— le contestó K'. Podría ser que la vida de Kula estuviera en riesgo, y no podían hacer nada aunque intentasen.—Kula, por favor, ¡sal de ahí!

_**Que estoy tratando de hacerte entender:**_

_**Que estoy mejor por mi cuenta.**_

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Whip se desplomó en el suelo, lo único que atinó a hacer era llamar a Diana. Ella sabría qué hacer.

—Se le acabará el aire si continúa así…— avisó Máxima, haciendo preocupar a los otros dos aún más.

—Vendrá en la noche…— dijo Whip, preocupada.

—Supongo que hasta entonces no podremos hacer nada— dijo Máxima, resignado, a pesar de que los otros dos lo miraron con reproche.—¡No lograremos derretir el hielo mientras ella lo siga creando!

Y, muy para pesar de K', tenía razón. Así que sólo les quedaba esperar a Diana. Pero aún así, el muchacho no se despegó ni un instante de la puerta, con la esperanza de que ella tal vez reaccionara y saliera de allí.

_**Este lugar es tan vacío.**_

_**Mis pensamientos son tan tentadores…**_

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Máxima se acercó a K':

—Descansa un momento, de todas formas, no salió.

K' miró a su amigo algo irritado, pero de todas formas bajó a la cocina, en ella estaba Whip tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Al sentir la presencia de su hermano, levantó la vista esperanzada. K' pudo apreciar que estaba llorando. Definitivamente, no le gustaba ver llorar a su hermana, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Típico hermano.

—¿Salió?— preguntó Whip, mientras secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas. K' negó con la cabeza y ella se llevó una mano a la frente. —Esto es mi culpa: nunca debí sugerir que se quedara con nosotros. Se suponía que yo debería cuidarla y los dejé con esa responsabilidad. Lo lamento, no debí… Soy un desastre.

—No, claro que no. Estará bien, sólo hay que… Hay que esperar— la tranquilizó él, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

En ese momento, Diana irrumpió en la casa, con una expresión aterrada.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó sin preámbulos. Whip y K' la guiaron arriba.

— ¡Kula! ¡Soy yo Diana! ¡Abre la puerta, cariño, estoy aquí!— gritó Diana, al tiempo que pateaba la puerta. No hubo respuesta. — ¡Haz algo, maldita sea!—ordenó de forma grotesca a K', que no entendía porqué demonios esa mujer le estaba dando una orden así. — ¡Quema ese maldito hielo!

—Ya lo intenté, pero ella lo sigue congelando— contestó él de mala gana. Pero la mirada persuasiva de Diana lo hizo intentar una vez más.

Para sorpresa de todos, el hielo no puso resistencia a derretirse cuando K' acercó sus llamas. Pronto la puerta cedió y la abrieron rápidamente, apretujándose unos a otros para entrar a ver a Kula. Y ahí estaba, inerte, acostada en su piso alfombrado, que estaba tieso debido al hielo que inundaba toda la habitación. Su cabello había cambiado color de celeste claro a uno marchito y pálido, así como su piel. Sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo, sin vida, y si no era porque Kula tiritaba del frío tremendo que había en ese cuarto, se habría confundido con una muerta. Diana se apresuró a agacharse a su lado y a acariciar su cabello, intentó tomar su cuerpo lo más rápido posible para levantarlo, pero K' se le adelantó. La tomó delicadamente y se apresuró a salir de ese lugar. No había tocado nada tan frío como la piel de la joven en ese instante. Tan helado que irónicamente quemó las palmas de su mano al sostenerla. No supo porqué, pero la llevó hasta su cuarto, aquel al que nunca le había permitido a Kula entrar.

_**No sé cómo he llegado a estar tan mal.**_

_**A veces es tan loco que nada me pueda salvar…**_

_**Pero al parecer eso es la única cosa que me resta.**_

Se apresuró a recostarla en su cama y a taparla con su frazada, pero no era suficiente, así que se acostó a su lado, frotando sus manos hasta que volvieran a tener algo de color. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida. Whip se dirigió a la cocina a traer algo caliente para la muchacha, y Máxima fue a buscar más mantas. Lo que dejó a Diana sola con K' y una casi inconsciente Kula. La mujer miraba con desdén cómo el muchacho trataba de calentar el cuerpo de su protegida, y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme con esa cara?—le preguntó K', molesto, mientras continuaba con su labor.

—El lugar donde estás es mío, ¿lo sabes, no?— respondió ella, imponente. K' parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de comprender qué había tratado de decirle, mas ella no tardó en confirmárselo.—Ella no te necesita a ti, ni a ustedes, sólo me necesita a mí. Es porque llegué que decidió abrir la puerta, de otra forma no hubiese salido. ¡Ahora muévete!

—¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Si dejó de congelar la puerta es porque ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, mujer idiota!— exclamó K', parándose en frente de ella furioso, acto seguido Diana le dio una bofetada que bien lo pudo haber mandado hasta la Patagonia, aún así él decidió no mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

_**Si ustedes creen que es algo de mi alma**_

_**Diría todas las palabras que conozco.**_

_**Para ver si les demuestran…**_

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Diana?— preguntó seria Whip, sosteniendo en su mano una taza de té caliente. Sabía bien que K' no se defendería de una mujer, así que ella tenía que ponerle a Diana los puntos.

—Nada, lo siento, perdí el control— se excusó Diana, dándole la espalda a K'.— Escuchen, cuando Kula se recupere, se irá conmigo, no estará bien aquí.

—¿QUÉ? ¿IRSE CONTIGO? ¿ESTARÁ BIEN PERSIGUIENDO RESTOS DE NESTS, DIANA?— saltó K', temblando de indignación. Diana simplemente lo miró como si fuera un insecto.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes qué es lo mejor para Kula? ¡Eres un jovenzuelo impertinente y malhumorado! ¿Cómo podrías saber?— respondió Diana, cada vez aumentando más el tono.

K' la miró ardiendo en ira, estaba a punto de responder cuando Whip habló:

—Entiendo que estés molesta, Diana, pero no puedes llevarte a Kula así como así. Ella ya se acostumbró a estar con nosotros, y cambiar esta vida para volver otra vez a NESTS no me parece buena…

—¿Qué dices, Seirah?— interrumpió Diana.—¡Sólo mírala! ¡Estaba casi muerta cuando llegue! No pueden hacerse cargo de ella, se viene conmigo…

_**Estoy tratando de hacerles entender**_

_**Que estoy mejor por mi cuenta.**_

—Kula no nos dejó ayudarla, tampoco te hubiera dejado a ti. Fuera de este día siempre nos preocupamos por ella y ella se siente feliz aquí, Diana…— comentó Máxima, tratando de calmar las aguas, pero a K' se le ocurrió arruinar todo diciendo:

—¿Por qué crees que no te ha llamado en todo este tiempo? ¡Porque está más que bien con nosotros!

_**Intenté ser perfecta**____**  
**__**Pero no valía la pena,**____**  
**__**Nada podría ser más erróneo que eso.**___

Diana se quedó seria ante eso. Silencio sepulcral que duró una eternidad, hasta que Diana decidió volver a hablar, con la voz algo quebrada:

—La llevaré al sillón: no quiero que duermas con ella— miró a K' con reproche. Definitivamente estaba paranoica.

—Kula no se mueve de aquí, ¿no ves cómo está? Yo bajaré a dormir al sillón—contestó K', y se marchó de su habitación, lo mismo hicieron Whip y Máxima, sin decir nada, y Diana se sentó en una cómoda que había al lado de la cama, poco tiempo después cayó rendida al sueño.

_****__**Es difícil creerme,**____**  
**__**Nunca será sencillo,**____**  
**__**Creo que lo supe todo el tiempo.**____**  
**_ A la mañana siguiente K', Whip y Máxima se despertaron por los ruidos histéricos de Diana llamando a Kula. Corrieron a ver qué había pasado y encontraron a Diana hundida en lágrimas con una nota en las manos.

_**Si crees que es algo de mi alma,**____**  
**__**Diría todas las palabras que conozco, **____**Solo para ver si demuestran,**____**Que intento decirte que:**_

Whip se la quitó delicadamente de las manos, y ella no puso resistencia. Máxima y K' acercaron sus cabezas para leer la nota en la que sólo había unas pocas palabras:

"La próxima vez, traten de preguntarme antes de decidir sobre mi vida. Lamento haber causado problemas…

Sólo me queda decir: hasta pronto"

_**Estoy mejor sola.**_


	9. La búsqueda

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo seis- La búsqueda**

—Kula… —repetía una y otra vez Diana, entre sollozos, ante la impotencia de los otros tres. —¿Puede alguien decirme… q-qué rayos le sucedió que sea tan malo como para que haya hecho esto?

—Bueno, su novio le confesó que la había estado usando para dar celos a otra chica— explicó Whip, un tanto apenada.

—¿No-novio? Yo no sabía de esto…—balbuceó Diana, y K' soltó un bufido irónico, pero Máxima le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas. De cualquier manera, Diana no lo notó —No entiendo porqué reaccionó así, no… es tan grave…

—De todas formas, Kula ha estado algo rara desde hace tiempo, Diana, no creo que sea sólo por eso…— comentó la militar, Diana la miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No hace mucho se fue un día entero sin decirnos adónde, y cuando volvió, vino con una actitud totalmente diferente. Dijo que ya no quería que estuviéramos siempre al tanto de ella, que ella ya no era una niña estúpida, que no quería que obligáramos a K' a acompañarla a todo lado… y cosas así— explicó Máxima, y Diana parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Pero es muy pequeña para estar sola…

—No, no lo es— la interrumpió Whip, firme. —Es precisamente lo que quería hacernos ver, que ella ya no es una niña. Lamento decirte esto Diana, pero tu nombre también entró en la conversación de aquella noche— Diana la miró atenta, al tiempo que apretaba fuerte sus rodillas. Whip continuó: —Le estábamos diciendo que tú nos habías dejado a cargo de ella, y dijo que tú no debías tener derechos sobre ella. Y francamente, yo la entiendo. Sabía que iba a suceder algún día, pero no esperaba que fuera de esta forma…

—¿Cómo que la entiendes?— saltó furiosa Diana, levantándose de la silla — Entonces, ¿crees que está bien que se haya ido sola, sin tener adónde ir? ¿Crees que no necesita a nadie que se preocupe por ella?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— se defendió molesta Whip — Lo que trato de decirte es que si ella se siente lo suficientemente segura como para ser independiente, no tenemos otra elección. No somos sus dueños, ni tampoco somos sus padres.

Diana iba a replicar, pero no lo hizo, tal vez porque no tenía argumento para combatir eso. Simplemente se dejó caer sobre la silla, para seguir derramando lágrimas.

—Escucha, Diana, no me gusta estar así contigo. También estoy preocupada por Kula, y no estoy feliz con que se haya marchado así, sin tener un lugar donde ir. Esperaba que, cuando esto pasara, ella nos pidiera ayuda para vivir independientemente, o por lo menos nos avisara dónde estaría…— dijo triste Whip.— No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, la buscaremos por toda la ciudad y puedo pedir ayuda al cuartel: haré cuanto esté a mi alcance, te lo prometo. Pero quiero que confíes en que Kula estará bien, es una chica fuerte.

Diana se secó las lágrimas y luego asintió. Whip le dedicó una encendida sonrisa y luego caminó de un lado a otro, aparentemente pensando. Posteriormente se dirigió hacia el mapa pequeño que tenían en el refrigerador.

—Vamos a buscarla. Kula nunca ha ido a la zona norte de South Town, es improbable que esté ahí, aún así, revisaremos el lugar, pero lo dejaremos para el final. Diana: tú te encargarás de revisar todos los alrededores, no creo que se haya quedado aquí sabiendo que íbamos a buscarla, no obstante hay que estar seguros— Diana asintió, echando una ojeada al mapa— Max: tú buscarás en toda la zona sur. Revisa primero en plazas, luego en centros comerciales. Yo pediré ayuda al cuartel, somos expertos en encontrar personas— finalizó Whip, orgullosa del lugar donde trabajaba.

—Vaya, soldada Whippy, tienes talento para ser líder— le dijo Máxima, imitando la voz y la expresión de Ralf, a lo que Whip frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si decide irse de South Town?— preguntó temerosa Diana.

—El Ikari monitorea todos los aeropuertos, estaciones de trenes y terminales de buses que hay en la ciudad, y Kula lo sabe. Aun si planea marcharse, tendrá que utilizar alguno y daremos con ella— la tranquilizó Whip, y luego dijo: —Y tú, K', te encargarás de… ¿Dónde está K'?

Los tres miraron a su alrededor buscando a K', pero no estaba por ningún lado. Revisaron arriba y tampoco.

—¿Pero dónde rayos se fue este mocoso?— gruñó Whip, y de repente se paró en seco.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Máxima y Diana.

—Kensou.

_En el templo Psyco Soldier._

—Han estado mejorando, chicos. Estoy orgulloso con sus progresos— dice el maestro Chin, alegre, y como es de esperarse, estaba borracho. Sus más importantes discípulos habían tenido una dura prueba.

De repente un joven moreno de apariencia muy furiosa irrumpió en el templo, haciendo que todos los presentes giraran las cabezas hacia él. Sin darles la más mínima importancia, se dirigió hacia Kensou, estampándolo contra la pared y sosteniendo su cuello.

—Te dije que lo lamentarías si le hacías daño… ¡Te lo dije!— exclamó fuera de sus casillas K' Dash, al tiempo que arrojaba a Kensou hasta el otro lado del templo. Pero no lo dejó ahí, sino que corrió hasta él para darle una paliza, al primer golpe Kensou lo esquivó.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Ella me dijo que estaba bien y que lo entendía—empezó a defenderse Kensou.

—¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ RAYOS LLEGÓ CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO Y SE ENCERRÓ EN SU HABITACIÓN PARA LUEGO MARCHARSE DE CASA?!— rugió K', quien a estas alturas ya daba miedo. Su cuerpo entero empezó a emanar fuego, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos lo demás presentes. K' no lo notó, pero esto en sí era algo nuevo en él. Usando su mano, lanzó una llamarada enorme hacia el otro muchacho, quien logró esquivarla, pero al hacerlo no advirtió que venía una segunda, y apenas alcanzó a cubrirse, se llevó graves quemaduras.

De repente Bao se lanzó hacia K', y trata de derribarlo usando sus poderes, pero a K' parecía n afectarle porque las llamas que emanaban de su ser le servían a la vez de escudo. Para cuando volteó hacia Kensou, él ya no estaba ahí, y de repente sintió cómo era derribado por una bola de energía llegada a su espalda.

—¡Cálmate ya, Dash! ¿Cómo que Kula se fue?— preguntó Kensou, al tiempo que K' se levantaba a duras penas del suelo.

—¡Se marchó, imbécil, se marchó!— gritó K', girando hacia su oponente. Detrás de esas grandes llamas, se podía ver como sus ojos se tornaron negros de ira.—¡¿Cómo pudiste usarla?! ¡No mereces ser llamado hombre!— al terminar de decir esto, lanzó un nuevo flamazo hacia Kensou, quien lo esquivó nuevamente, pero inmediatamente K' realizó su "Chain Drive" y esta vez sí que lo atrapó.

—¡Pagarás por todas las lágrimas que le hiciste derramar!

K' no se dio cuenta, pero en algún momento Athena se había metido entre ellos, para impedir que lastime más a Kensou. No fue sino hasta el final de su poder que se dio cuenta del daño que le había hecho a la chica. Los demás corrieron a ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!— exclamó Kensou, era ahora su turno de estar furioso. K' se sintió extremadamente culpable, mirando apenado a Athena en el suelo sin reaccionar.

—Yo no… No quería lastimarla… ¿Cómo iba a saber…?

—Ya está hecho. De nada sirve pelear. Hay que esperar que se recupere— dijo un muy serio Chin, quien nunca en la vida había estado así. K' tragó saliva, y aquellos minutos en los que Athena yacía en el suelo sin moverse fueron eternos.

Pero de repente movió su cabeza, mirando a K', y logró decir:

—Entiendo tu enojo… Kensou no debió hacerle eso a Kula. Dile que me perdone… Pero por favor ya no peleen más…

Después de eso, logró incorporarse hasta estar sentada, y sonrió a manera de decir que estaba bien. K' apagó repentinamente sus llamas.

—Lo siento… No pensé que se lo fuera a tomar así: jamás quise lastimarla…— musitó Kensouy, a lo que K' le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—Sí que eres idiota… Por ahora me marcharé, pero ruega porque no ten encuentre: esto aún no se ha acabado…— respondió K', marchándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a casa.

Cuando llegó ya eran las cinco de la tarde: entre averiguar la dirección del templo Psycho Soldier y todo lo que ocurrió, el día voló. Al llegar se dirigió a la cocina, y encontró ahí a Diana, quien estaba llorando y al verlo entrar, se secó las lágrimas.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó contigo, Dash?— preguntó consternada Diana, al ver la espalda de K' cuando este tomó un refresco del refrigerador. Tenía una herida profunda, acompañada de quemaduras y mucha sangre.

—Ah, eso… Lo había olvidado. Fui a darle una lección al idiota de Kensou…— contestó K', tomando un poco de refresco y mirando en lo posible su herida.—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Buscando a Kula… Yo vine para comer algo: acabo de volver… Pero ¡mira cómo estás! Déjame ayudarte…— Diana salió disparada a buscar algo con qué curar las heridas de K'.

—No es para tanto…— musitó K', mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Ahora lo que más le apetecía era ver televisión. Pronto Diana volvió con una caja y se sentó a su lado. K' se sintió un poco incómodo: después de todo ayer habían tenido una fuerte discusión. Diana mojó una toalla en alcohol y le pidió a K' que se sacara la camiseta y la chaqueta, sobra decir que estas estaban en condiciones deplorables. K' enrojeció un poco.

—Tranquilo…— le dijo Diana, sonriendo un poco — No me gustan los adolescentes insolentes.

K' se sintió raro son ese comentario, pero trató de sonreír, para animarla un poco, después de todo, no le gustaba ver a sus amistades llorar. Entonces se sacó la chaqueta, causándose gran dolor. Diana acercó la toalla a su espalda, y al ver eso, K' saltó:

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Eso no irá a…? ¡ARDERMEEEEEEEE!— ya estaba hecho, Diana presionaba la toalla en la inquieta espalda del muchacho, que se quejó al principio, y luego se acostumbró. Sólo quedaba suturar. "Bueno, has pasado por cosas peores…" se dijo K', al tiempo que Diana empezaba a coserle la herida.

—Lamento lo de ayer, Dash…— musitó Diana, sin esperar respuesta de K'. Él giró un poco la cabeza, y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, estabas preocupada. Yo…— respiró profundo— yo también lamento lo que dije, Kula te quiere mucho y también te necesita…

—Me pregunto si… seré una mala madre…— volvió a musitar Diana. K' se volteó a verla.

—No, porque no eres su madre…— le dijo, serio — Piensa de este modo: tú eras su guardiana el tiempo que Kula pertenecía a NESTS, ahora ella ya está grande y no pertenece más a ellos. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero ella no es tu hija, y ahora que creció, debes empezar a verla como una amiga tuya, no te pongas más esa responsabilidad.

—Creo que tienes razón… Sólo espero que vuelva pronto…— respondió Diana, y en ese momento entraron Whip y Máxima.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— exclamó Máxima, por alguna razón molesto. Es que a simple vista, estaban en una situación comprometedora.

—Nada… que a este listillo no se le ocurrió una idea más brillante que ir a patearle el trasero a Kensou, pero parece que el tiro le salió por la culata…— explicó Diana, soltando una risita, y K' frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo sabía! Pero qué idiota… Al menos si vas a defender lo que crees que es tuyo, hazlo bien— comentó traviesa Whip. K' sólo suspiró y se sintió una atmósfera agradable.

—Mañana continuaremos buscando a Kula…— anunció Máxima, pero K' se levantó y dijo:

—Yo iré a buscarla… Tengo varios lugares en mente.

—K', estás herido y…

—Estoy bien… Sólo… voy a buscarla— K' se puso ropa decente y salió de la casa.

"¿Dónde rayos estás, Kula? ¿Por dónde empiezo a buscarte?"

N/A: etto… ¿me parece o me salió algo romántico la escena de Diana y K'? (xD) Pues, no, sólo quería que arreglaran sus diferencias, perdón por lo de la camiseta jeje. Amm… Kensou me parece muy tierno y no creo que sea jamás capaz de hacer daño a una chica, sin embargo la historia se me fue por ese camino, espero que no linchen al pobre Psycho soldier, lo hizo para poner celosa a Athena. Creo que está gustando el fic, a lo que leí en los reviews, y honestamente me pone muy contenta. Trataré de actualizar estos días, y no se preocupen por Kula, ya volverá jeje, aunque creo que los sorprenderé. ¡Sayonara!


	10. ¿Kula?

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo siete.- ¿Kula?**

Un viejo dicho dice "el que busca encuentra". Bueno, K' Dash estaba dispuesto a descuartizar a quien tuviera el descaro de siquiera mencionarlo. Los últimos cincuenta días los había pasado en las calles de South Town, buscando en cada rincón a Kula Diamond. Sólo volvía a casa a la noche, para comer algo y tratar de buscar al sueño, hecho que desde que ella se había marchado parecía más difícil que recitar el Corán entero. Diana se había quedado con ellos, con la esperanza de encontrar a su protegida, pero hasta el momento no habían logrado –ni siquiera con la gran tecnología de búsqueda proporcionada por el Ikari- hallar una pista, un rastro, una seña de la menor.

Dentro de unas pocas semanas sería el cumpleaños de Kula, que en realidad no sabía cuándo era su fecha de nacimiento, pero decidieron establecer una para que pudiera soplar las velitas y recibir regalos. Kula… siempre tan infantil, acabando con la paciencia de K'. Pero al parecer esa Kula ya se había esfumado, siendo reemplazada por otra, que no se acercaba siquiera a la anterior. De todos modos, K' la extrañaba, sea como fuere. Extrañaba su risa, sus ojos rojos únicos, su perfume de jazmines y fresas, su largo y extravagante cabello rubio convertido en celeste ante la menor señal de peligro… Sí, ella era única, ojalá lo hubiera notado antes. Ojalá se lo hubiera mencionado aunque sea una vez, jamás tuvo el coraje. Ahora ya no estaba y lo único que K' quería era vivir para volver a verla, para volver a sentirla, a olerla, a tocarla…

K' había terminado de almorzar, cuando se ponía su chaqueta para seguir con esa tediosa pero necesaria búsqueda. ¿Necesaria? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Kula se había vuelto alguien indispensable en su vida? Meses atrás, podría jurar y perjurar que ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso solían ser enemigos. Pero había algo en esa muchacha, algo que, desde que la conoció, le impedía lastimarla. No había olvidado aquella vez en la que se enfrentaron, realmente era muy buena, y si bien estaba consciente de que ella había sido hecha para matarlo, nunca había podido derrotarla.

Es que K' y Kula eran tan parecidos, con una historia triste desde algún punto de vista, convertidos en experimentos y armas, tan iguales…

Afuera estaba lloviendo y daba un poco de pereza salir, pero tenía que seguir buscando (aunque ya no quedaban lugares para hacerlo, al menos no públicos), y además a él le gustaba sentir cómo la lluvia parecía enfriar aunque sea un poco su siempre-caliente cuerpo preparado para quemar todo a su paso. K' se estaba ajustando los lentes cuando escuchó unas risas provenientes de la cocina. Ahí estaban Whip y Máxima. Diana había salido. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, se acercó un poco a esa habitación, sin entrar, con la intención de escuchar la conversación tan animada que estaba tomando lugar.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Fue el capítulo más gracioso! Pero entiendo a Gokú y a Pícoro, aprender a manejar es muy difícil, ¡a mí me tomó más de un mes! Y Leona me contó que ella aprendió en tres días… Ojalá el Coronel también aprendiera, ¡es una bestia!— le escuchó decir entre risas a Whip, y Máxima no tardó en comentar:

—¡Y que lo digas! Yo no entró en los asientos de conductor, ¡mis piernas se atoran con el volante!

Más carcajadas. Eso lo enfureció un poco. Pensó en irse, pero la conversación no terminó ahí.

—En fin…— Whip parecía haber controlado aquella risa tan chillona— He escuchado que hay una película buenísima en cartelera, ¡vamos a verla, sé que te gustará!

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Máxima, al parecer interesado.

—¡Ah! Pues se trata de unos superhéroes que se alían y… ¡K'! ¿Ya comiste algo?— preguntó la muchacha, su hermano había entrado en la habitación.

—¿Tomando un descanso?— preguntó K', ignorando la pregunta de su hermana, y con su típico semblante serio, pero había algo de ironía y fastidio en él.

—Etto… Sí, acabábamos de comer y le decía a Máxima que hay una gran película en el cine y que tal vez podríamos ir a …

—Sí, de superhéroes, lo escuché— la interrumpió K', cortante. —Buena manera de perder el tiempo.

Whip parpadeó repetidas veces, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos. Máxima tragó saliva, porque anticipaba lo que se venía.

—¿Perdón? ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

—¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada, hermana…

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios tienes ese tonito de sarcasmo y esa cara de trasero?— preguntó la muchacha, levantando un poco la voz—Anda, escúpelo…

Al oír las palabras "cara de trasero", K' automáticamente frunció el ceño. Habían despertado a "The Beast of Prey".

—¿POR QUÉ? ¡TE DIRÉ PORQUÉ! RESULTA QUE TANTO TÚ COMO MÁXIMA ESTÁN PASÁNDOLA BOMBA, COMENTANDO CAPÍTULOS DE DRAGON BALL Z Y HACIENDO PLANES PARA EL CINE, CUANDO AÚN NO TENEMOS LA MENOR IDEA DE DONDE PUEDA ESTAR KULA. MIENTRAS QUE YO LA BUSCO DÍA Y NOCHE POR TODA LA MALDITA CIUDAD COMO UN VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO, ¡USTEDES ACTÚAN COMO SI NADA ESTUVIERA PASANDO!

Whip y Máxima se miraron uno a otro, perplejos, mientras que K' demostraba su furia respirando agitadamente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no la estamos buscando? ¿Crees que eres el único que se preocupa por ella…?— empezó a defenderse Whip, cada vez más irritada con la actitud de su hermano, pero una vez más fue interrumpida.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Se nota! ¿En dónde la buscan? ¡¿EN EL CINE MIENTRAS VEN UNA PELÍCULA?!

—¡LA HE ESTADO BUSCANDO EN TODO LUGAR! ¡HE REVISADO CADA MALDITA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES, ESTACIÓN DE BUSES Y AEREOPUERTOS QUE HAY EN ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD! ¡DEJÉ DE LADO MIS MALDITAS MISIONES PARA TRATAR DE RASTREARLA! ¡¿Y TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE NO HE…?!

—Dejó de lado sus misiones, pobre…— se burló frío K', al tiempo que su hermana se volvía roja granate de ira—¿Y qué ha logrado con eso, capitana? Al parecer, ese absurdo cuartel no sirve para nada, son una manga de inútiles-

La bofetada que Whip le dio a K' resonó en toda la casa. Él permaneció, como siempre, sin emociones en su rostro, pero su hermana estaba tan enfadada y ofendida que derramaba lágrimas de rabia. Máxima no sabía dónde meterse ni qué hacer, después de todo era una pelea entre hermanos.

—Si Kula se fue, y hasta ahora no regresa, es porque quizá está bien sin nosotros. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso? No hay día en que no piense dónde está, si está bien, si está feliz… La seguiré buscando y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero: ¿y si jamás la encontramos? ¿Seguiremos buscándola por siempre? ¿Pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas preocupados y tristes detrás de ella? Piénsalo, ¿quieres?— Whip se fue llorando de la cocina, dejando a los otros dos.

—K'…— musitó Máxima, apenado, pero K' no dijo nada más, y aún enfadado, salió de la casa. Decidió buscar en el sur de la ciudad por centésima vez, pero mientras caminaba alerta por las calles, no pudo evitar que las palabras de Whip siguieran resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Y si jamás la encontramos?"

"¿Seguiremos buscándola por siempre?"

Tal vez Whip tenía razón. Tal vez ya era hora de rendirse y continuar la vida sin ella. K' tampoco quería vivir así, cada día buscándola, pero a veces el deseo de volverla a ver lo derrotaba.

Pero lo que más dolía de todo esto, era el pensar si Kula estaría bien. Sería fuerte, con poderes y todo lo que se quiera, pero aún así seguía siendo una muchacha. Vivir sola no era lo suyo.

Ya era noche, el día pasa volando cuando se lo pasa vagando por la ciudad. K' pasó por un callejón, y sin saber exactamente porqué, decidió tomar un respiro ahí. Sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió con el meñique. Una manía que le gustaba tener hace tiempo. Se apoyó en una pared. Había ruido de música: seguro que allí había algún bar o discoteca.

—Tal vez ya debería rendirme… Tal vez deba aceptar que te fuiste, tengo experiencia con eso…— musitó K', dolido de tan sólo pronunciar esas palabras. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro.—Creo que eso haré…

De repente, una puerta de uno de los edificios que daban forma al callejón se abrió de un porrazo, dejando escapar ruido amplificado de música fuerte, y también dejando salir a dos personas de su interior: un joven bastante alto y cabello marrón, y otro de pelo negro corto, menudo y vestido con un canguro negro que le quedaba grande. K' miró de reojo, sin ser notado.

—No te me vas a escapar más…— escuchó decir al más alto, mientras éste jalaba con fuerza el cuello del canguro del más pequeño, que trataba inútilmente de zafarse. Para sorpresa de K', aquel joven tan alto tomó por la fuerza la mandíbula del otro, acercando su boca al tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente.

"Pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" pensó K', sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos otros. Quería irse, ¡qué situación más rara! Jamás le había ocurrido algo así, pero si se marchaba ahora sería visto y eso lo haría aún más incómodo. Pero algo más sucedió:

—¡NO!— gritó "el más pequeño". Aquel grito no parecía de hombre, sino de una muchacha. K' cayó en la cuenta al tiempo que la muchacha daba una fuerte patada a su agresor.

"No te metas, Dash, tú no eres un héroe…" se dijo K' a sí mismo, mirando apenado cómo aquel golpe había despertado la furia del castaño ese, y sabía que iba a lastimar a la pobre chica. El chico alzó una mano y depositó un puño en medio del rostro de la morocha, que al caer al suelo se apresuró a ponerse la capucha, hecho que era extraño."No eres un héroe… Entonces: ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS CORRIENDO A AYUDARLA?" se regañó K' al tiempo que derribaba al castaño y prendía sus manos en llamas. El otro lo miró horrorizado:

—¿Qué… eres?

—¿No te enseñaron que a una mujer no se la toca? Basura…— respondió K', lanzando una llamarada al otro, quien no dudó en salir corriendo de aquel lugar.—Tss… Cobarde.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la muchacha, y vio que ella trataba de irse sin ser vista.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó K', pero lo que en realidad le hubiese gustado preguntar es "¿No vas a darme las gracias?".

—Eh, sí… Gracias… Yo debo irme…—dijo ella, al tiempo que se aferraba bien la capucha y caminaba más rápido. Pero aquella muchacha despertó una sospecha en K'. La alcanzó antes de que pudiera marcharse del callejón y la tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya te di las gracias…— reprochó la chica, esquivando la mirada de K'. Este no respondió, simplemente estiró la mano y le bajó la capucha, para después palidecer.

—Ku… ¡Kula!— exclamó atónito. En frente de él, se encontraba la muchacha peli celeste, aunque ahora su cabello no pasaba de sus hombros, y al estar tan desmechado, corto y alborotado acompañado con ese canguro tan grande. Y K' también pudo apreciar, con algo de confusión, que los ojos de la muchacha ahora eran azules, maquillados con delineador negro. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

N/A: ¿Qué tal el cambio de look de Kula? ¿No les gustó? A mí tampoco, ¡ella es hermosa en la manera en la que es n_n! Pero tranquilos… Esperen los próximos capítulos ;) .


	11. Déjala ir

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo once.- Déjala ir**

—¿Cómo… cómo me encontraste?— preguntó ella, soltándose bruscamente . Su cabello se transformó otra vez en negro al no estar más en peligro.

—Tu cabello…— musitó K', aún en shock.

—Últimamente he podido evitar que se convierta en celeste, pero hace rato no lo aguanté más… Da igual, ¿cómo me encontraste?

—No-no estoy muy seguro…— balbuceó K'. Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. De pronto vio el moretón que Kula tenía en el rostro y se arrepintió de no haber acabado con aquel muchacho: —¿Por qué demonios dejaste que te tratara así? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

—No quería usar mis poderes: no sé si lo notaste, pero ahora queda poco que me identifique como Kula Diamond y lo prefiero así. Iba a empujarlo si me hacía algo, o a gritar.

Estando tan cerca de Kula, pudo percibir olor a cigarrillos y alcohol viniendo de ella, y del perfume de jazmines y fresas ni rastro. Recorría con la mirada cada centímetro del rostro de la chica, y cada uno lo extrañaba más, alejando a la imagen que él tenía grabada en su cabeza de Kula. Era difícil reconocerla en ese estado, pero ni siquiera así (a simple vista se podía confundir con un muchacho menudo) era menos bella.

— Pero, ¿qué pasó contigo?

—¿Piensas que soy tonta? ¡Era una persona fácil de identificar! No todos los días vas por la calle y te encuentras con un fenómeno de cabello celeste eléctrico y ojos rojos. Sabía que les sería fácil encontrarme, así que debía cambiar mi apariencia…— explicó Kula, mirando con desconfianza la manera en que K' registraba cada detalle de su nueva imagen.

Una joven de cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera asomó por la puerta por la que había salido Kula, al tiempo que los otros dos giraban a verla.

—Brittany, ¿no piensas entrar…? ¡Oh! No quise interrumpir…— aquella joven morocha desapareció cerrando la puerta. Kula volteó la vista de nuevo a K', quien parpadeaba confundido al haber oído ese nombre.

—Y mi nombre también.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?— preguntó K', cada vez con más interrogantes que quería aclarar.

—¿No es obvio? No quería que me encuentren. Mira: sabía que me iban a buscar, sé cuánto se preocupan por mí. Pero no pensé que lo harían durante tanto tiempo, pensé que se rendirían a eso de las dos semanas… Pero como no lo hicieron, debía asegurarme de que no me encontraran, y no tuve otro remedio que volverme así— explicó Kula, al tiempo que volvía a colocarse la capucha, que al ser tan grande le tapaba cierta parte de los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Kula? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa con nosotros?— le preguntó K', después de un instante. Ella suspiró y respiró profundo.

—Porque no quiero… Ya no podía seguir más con esa farsa, K'…

—¿Farsa? ¿Cuál farsa?— la interrumpió K', frunciendo el ceño. De verdad que no entendía nada.

—¡Esa gran farsa! Fingir que éramos una familia… Fingir que Diana es mi madre… Fingir que puedo tener una vida normal, que puedo ser una chica normal… Que no soy un experimento, que un chico como Kensou quisiera salir enserio conmigo… Fingir que mi vida tiene sentido…— de los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas que K' no pudo notar debido a la capucha.

—¿Qué tu vida tiene sentido? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Kula?— saltó K', algo fastidiado por no comprender nada de lo que Kula estaba diciendo.

—¡No finjas que no lo sabes, K'! ¡Es decir, mírame! Tenía una vida antes de toda esta porquería, y me la arrebataron para convertirme en un experimento, en un arma. Me crearon para matarte: ésa es la razón de todo. Y aún siendo la razón por la que he perdido todo en esta vida, sigues vivito y coleando. ¡Soy patética! ¿Qué ganaría si me quedara con ustedes, más que ser una carga? ¿Cuál es el punto de querer tener una vida normal cuando el pasado siempre nos alcanza?— preguntó Kula, con la voz algo quebrada, y K' permaneció serio y en silencio.

—¿No crees que lo tomaste demasiado mal?

—¡¿Qué lo tomé demasiado mal?! ¡Me quitaron mi familia, me alejaron de mi hogar, se llevaron MI vida! ¡Lo he perdido todo, K'…!

—¿Y CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE PERDIÓ AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ TE CREES ESPECIAL? ¡A MÍ ME HICIERON EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO…!— rugió K', bastante alterado por haber escuchado lo que para él significaban "excusas estúpidas" por parte de Kula, pero fue interrumpido:

—¡ENTONCES TÚ MEJOR QUE NADIE DEBERÍAS ENTENDERME!— gritó Kula, levantando un poco su vista y haciendo que él apreciara las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.— Tú mejor que nadie… La misma razón por la que abandonaste NESTS… Tú lo dijiste: quería ser libre. Esta fue la manera que encontré: alejándome de todo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Una nueva vida donde el pasado ya no pueda alcanzarme, sé que eso era lo que tú querías en un principio ¿ves? No hay ninguna diferencia…

—Sí la hay— la interrumpió frío K'.— Yo dejé NESTS para poder ser aunque sea un poco más feliz. ¿Tú? Tú dejaste a las personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti. Dejaste amigos verdaderos, a lo que veo no los encontrarás aquí, puesto que hace rato uno te partió el labio— Kula apretó los puños ligeramente.—. Dejaste un hogar, una oportunidad a tener una vida feliz, gente que te protegería con su propia vida. Ahora que lo dices, yo nunca, pero NUNCA hubiese abandonado algo así; al contrario, no puedo estar más agradecido por tener a las personas que tengo alrededor. Quisiera ver que encuentres personas que pasarían más de un mes buscándote en cada rincón de la maldita ciudad. Y pensándolo bien, me alegro de haber sido yo la persona que te encontró: no creo que los demás hubiesen soportado la decepción de verte así…

K' comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto a la perpleja Kula, y unos pasos más allá, se detuvo.

—Creo que Whip tenía razón: es mejor seguir con nuestras vidas en vez de seguirnos amargando por ti. Y tampoco les diré dónde estás, si esto es lo que precisas para que tu vida tenga sentido, pues no me queda más que sentir lástima por ti.

Dicho esto, K' se retiró con la intención de nunca más volver a pasar por allí. Sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas desgarradoras cayeron de sus ojos, pero no se molestó en secarlas, haría de cuenta de que no estaban ahí, como también haría de cuenta que jamás había visto a Kula. Había escuchado y visto lo suficiente. Lo suficiente como para dejarla ir.

¿No es irónico? En el momento exacto en el que había decidido rendirse en su búsqueda, ella apareció de la nada… ¡Y de qué manera!

Pequeños detalles de la vida que nos juega malas pasadas. Pero a él no le sorprendía: había pasado por tantas cosas que siempre prefirió ser pesimista, así ya estaría preparado para este tipo de cosas. Simplemente dejó que sus piernas lo guiaran de vuelta a casa. Y mientras iba, pensaba en Whip, Máxima y sobre todo: Diana. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no vale la pena que siga buscando a algo que ya se perdió? ¿Cómo explicarle, sin herirla, que Kula jamás quería volverlos a ver? ¿Con qué cara entraría a la casa, y diría "ni rastro" como solía hacerlo cada vez que volvía de sus exploraciones por media ciudad?

Y no lo merecían. Más allá de lo que le había dicho a Whip, él estaba muy consciente de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho por encontrar a la menor. Realmente, contrario a lo que dijo Kula, sí eran una familia, y era la mejor que podía pedir.

Entró a la casa, no vio a nadie. Subió al piso de arriba, y sin saber porqué, entró un momento a la habitación de Kula. Diana y Whip la habían dejad como nueva por si ella volvía. "Son tan buenas…" pensó K', en un suspiro, al ver una caja de dulces puesta sobre la cama de Kula, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que tenía grandes personas a su lado. Lástima que Kula no viera eso, lástima que se lo esté perdiendo.

Salió de allí, dispuesto a ir a su habitación, pero notó que la puerta de la habitación de su hermana estaba entreabierta, y se acercó un poco. Asomó la cabeza por ella y divisó a Whip, acostada en su cama, con las luces apagadas, claramente despierta.

Tragó saliva y entró. Ella no se movió. Al estar a su lado, vio que ella lo miraba inquisitivamente y dijo:

—¿Dijiste de superhéroes?

Ella lo miró confundida al principio, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de K', sonrió cálidamente.

—De superhéroes que se alían para detener al malvado Loki, quien planea invadir la Tierra…

—Ya basta. No me cuentes el final de la película, como hiciste con "Avatar"…— la interrumpió él, riendo un poquito, al tiempo que ella soltaba una risita pícara. Se observaron un momento uno al otro, y después, naturalmente, se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal, arreglando así todas sus diferencias.

Tres días habían pasado desde que K' encontró finalmente a Kula, y sería eso de las diez de la noche, mientras Whip, Máxima, Diana (quien había regresado de su búsqueda diaria) y K' se encontraban cenando, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Los cuatro se pusieron alertas: rara vez recibían visitas. Whip se asomó con cautela a la puerta y asomó su ojo derecho a la mirilla de ésta. De repente, K' sintió una corazonada tan fuerte que casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba.

—No sé quién es… Parece un muchacho— avisó Whip, haciendo confirmar las sospechas de K', que ahora estaba impaciente porque abriera de una vez la puerta. Whip escondió un cuchillo en su espalda y abrió la puerta, lentamente.

—¿Sí?— preguntó. —¿Quién eres y qué deseas?

—Whip… Soy- soy yo, Kula…— dijo la chica, entrando en la casa, haciendo entrar en shock a todos los demás.

N/A: Avengers, ni Whip puede resistirse a verla ;) .


	12. Te aaa-quiero

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo doce.- Te aaa-quiero**

—Dis… ¿Disculpa?— balbuceó extrañada Whip. Diana y Máxima se levantaron y se acercaron detrás de ella. K' permaneció en su sitio.

—Soy, yo, Kula…— repitió tímidamente Kula, se sentía algo frustrada al tener la mirada analizadora de los otros.

—¿KULA?— dijeron al unísono Whip, Máxima y Diana.— Pero : ¿CÓMO?

—Debí sacarme los lentes de contacto…— musitó Kula, no queriendo ser escuchada pero aún así lo fue.— Sé que no me parezco mucho a como era antes, pero soy yo.

Después de unos momentos en los que el trío registró cada detalle de la chica, se dieron cuenta de que, en efecto, era ella, y saltaron a abrazarla al mismo tiempo. K' se levantó de su silla y se recostó en la pared, observando todo aquello.

—¡Kula! ¡Te extrañamos un montón!— exclamó Máxima.

—¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Nos tenías muy preocupados…— dijo Whip.

—¿Dónde habías estado, Kula? ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!— exclamó Diana, apretujando las mejillas de su protegida como solía hacerlo siempre.

—No… puedo…respirar—musitó agitada Kula, porque los otros tres la estaban apretujando muy exageradamente. La soltaron rápidamente.

—Debe ser por esa capucha tan grande que traes— dijo divertida Diana, estirando su mano para sacarle la capucha—el oxígeno no te llega por e- … Pero ¿qué es esto?

Los tres se quedaron en shock al ver el cabello de Kula, que antes pasaba cada día mojándoselo y haciéndose trenzas para que creciera más rápido. Su hermoso cabello rubio chicle que en aquel entonces era su más preciada posesión, ahora estaba reducido a una pequeña cabellera negra –claramente teñida- que hacía pensar que se trataba de un muchacho afeminado.

—Tu cabello… Kula— dijo estupefacto Máxima.

—Pero, ¡¿qué te has hecho?!— exclamó horrorizada Diana. Kula bajó la mirada.

—Ya déjenla, no le queda mal…— intervino Whip, dándole una encendida sonrisa a Kula, quien también sonrió. La militar entendía la rebeldía de Kula, y por eso quería apoyarla en todo.

—No se preocupen, ya crecerá…— habló Kula, sacudiéndose los cortos mechones de cabello negro que ahora tenía.

—De cualquier manera, ¿dónde estuviste, Kula?— preguntó Diana, dejando de lado aquel tema. No le hacía ninguna gracia la nueva imagen que tenía Kula ahora, pero supuso, como todos los demás, que lo había hecho para no ser encontrada.

—Fui al sur de South Town, una amiga mía me alojó en su casa, y me consiguió trabajo en un bar-

—¡¿EN UN BAR?!— gritaron Diana y Máxima escandalosamente, pero Whip los golpeó sin que Kula los viera.

—Kula, cariño, ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y dejas tus cosas?— dijo algo nerviosa Whip, señalando la mochila de Kula, que abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ustedes… ¿Ustedes quieren que me quede aquí?— preguntó tímidamente Kula.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó Máxima, igual de confundido que las otras dos.

—Bueno, es que… Yo les causé demasiadas molestias— explicó avergonzada la chica peli celeste.— Sé cuánto se han esforzado buscándome, mientras que yo cambié hasta mi apariencia para que no lo lograran. No merezco que me dejen quedarme aquí…

Los otros tres la miraron apenados, y luego intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

—Kula… no estamos enojados contigo por lo que pasó. Al contrario, siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en cualquiera de tus decisiones. No has tenido una vida fácil, claro está, pero hemos – o al menos yo he estado pensando- que ya tienes la suficiente edad para que decidas en donde quieres quedarte y lo que quieres hacer. Aquí siempre serás bienvenida, y tu habitación está esperándote, siempre y cuando sea lo que decidas— le dijo tiernamente Whip, aunque Diana se rezagó un poco, pues no quería que Kula se marchara, pero finalmente no dijo nada, aceptando que su protegida tomara sus decisiones.

—Realmente, lo siento mucho…— dijo Kula, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, y otra vez fue asediada por los abrazos de los otros tres.

—Está todo bien— la tranquilizó Máxima.

—Dinos Kula… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?— le preguntó curiosa Diana. Kula pasó su mirada furtivamente hacia K', y luego la bajó a sus pies, al tiempo que sonreía.

—Un ángel, por así decirlo…— dijo divertida, haciendo que las mentes de los otros tres se volvieran un signo de interrogación. K' la miró fijamente: si Kula decía que él la había encontrado y que no les avisó a los otros, estaría en graves problemas. Pero Kula continuó: — Me hizo abrir los ojos, y supe que mi lugar estaba aquí, con ustedes. De otra forma no podría tener un final feliz… — al parecer, Kula volvía a ser la dulce y un tanto infantil chica que antes fue. Dejando con estas palabras aún más confundidos a los otros, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Whip sonrió al ver la expresión de K', que se había quedado observando la escalera por donde había desaparecido Kula, y le comentó traviesa a Máxima:

—Oye, Max, ¿los ángeles son gruñones y tienen el cabello blanco?

—No lo sé… Puede que sí, pero así el cielo apestaría, ¿no crees?— le respondió Máxima, y acto seguido ambos rieron a carcajadas.

—¿DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO?— gruñó K', enfadado. Se moría de ganas de subir a hablar con Kula, pero si lo hacía se ganaría que Máxima y Whip lo molestaran hasta el día de su muerte, y Diana probablemente se pondría paranoica. Movía las manos inquieto, si no fuera por su gran fuerza de voluntad, su cuerpo habría subido las escaleras detrás de Kula. Pero esto se estaba haciendo muy notorio, y para la sorpresa no sólo de K', sino también de los otros, Diana dijo:

—Ve con ella— K' la miró confundido— Vamos, sé que la quieres y no lo niegues…

Esas palabras impactaron contra el pecho del joven. Tanto, que hicieron que K' por una vez en su vida dejara de ponerse a la defensiva, y que no diga algo como "si a mí ni me interesa" o por el estilo, porque estaba bastante consciente de que en los últimos meses había desarrollado sentimientos hacia Kula, y no tenían que ver precisamente con amistad. Entonces asintió y acto seguido, subió corriendo las escaleras que lo separaban un piso de ella.

El corazón se le subió -sin saber porqué ni poder evitarlo- a la garganta cuando estaba en frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kula. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y respiró profundo, pero para su sorpresa Kula se le adelantó y abrió la puerta, y cuando lo vio le sonrió.

—Pasa…— le dijo ella dulcemente, después de revisar que no había nadie más que él afuera de su habitación. K' se extrañó un poco por eso, pero no dudó en entrar rápidamente.

Kula ya no tenía puesto ese canguro negro que le quedaba tan grande, ahora vestía con la ropa que usaba antes, y eso quería decir: un top púrpura y unos jeans cortos. K' no pudo resistir, al tiempo que se mordía el labio, el observarla de pies a cabeza: se veía muy linda. La luz reveló los ojos de Kula, rojizos otra vez.

—Tus… ojos—musitó mirándolos algo embobado.

—Lo sé… Aparte los lentes me molestan un poco— comentó Kula, algo enrojecida.

—Entonces…Volviste— le dijo K', caminando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Kula, no quería que ella supiera de que estaba feliz. Para su sorpresa (y su sonrojo) ella apoyó su mentón en el hombro de él, observando el cielo estrellado.

—Lo hice, y te debo las gracias. Sin ti, jamás hubiese podido darme cuenta de que esto es lo que necesito para ser feliz. Pensé que si me alejaba de ustedes, me alejaría de todo, pero no he hecho otra cosa más que extrañarlos, para serte sincera. Aquí es mi lugar… haciéndote la vida imposible— comentó ella, riendo.

—No lo haces… Escucha, Kula, hay un montón de cosas que quisiera decirte…— empezó a decir K', esquivando la mirada de Kula, pero para su sorpresa ella llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios del joven, silenciándolo.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos todo de lado y empezamos de cero?— le susurró Kula, sonriente. Él, un poco confundido, asintió despacio.—Hola, soy Kula Diamond.

K' pensó que aquello era una tontería, aunque no le pareció tan mala idea, después de todo.

—Dash, para ti…— le dijo serio, aunque Kula pudo haber jurado ver un destello de sonrisa. Y sin querer pensarlo demasiado, sin imaginar las posibles consecuencias, Kula acercó sus labios a los de él, quien por un instante casi los acepta, pero se apartó de ella, tomando sus manos delicadamente.

—Espera, Kula… Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero hacerlo bien— le dijo él, serio. "¿Hacerlo bien?" se preguntó la joven, extrañada, pero no dijo nada para oír lo que K' quería decir.— De verdad, quiero estar juntos, y te prometo que así será… Sólo que quisiera que esperáramos a que cumplas dieciocho.

—K', ¿no crees que estás exagerando con lo de la edad? Aparte que ni siquiera sabemos si esa es la fecha de-

—Por favor, Kula, no falta tanto. Estuve esperando a encontrarte hace mucho tiempo, puedo esperar unas semanas más— dijo K', tranquilo, y Kula sonrió y después de meditarlo unos momentos, dijo:

—¿Haces esto para que Diana no te descuartice?

—En parte, y también por todos los demás. No quiero que piensen que quiero estar contigo para aprovecharme, quiero estar contigo porque te aaa-quiero.—K' parecía un tanto nervioso.

—A mí no me importa lo que piensen de nosotros, pero si es lo que quieres pues…— Kula abrió la puerta, señalándole a K' que salga —Buenas noches, Romeo…— le dijo coqueta y divertida, al tiempo que él salía de su habitación—¡Hey!— K' se giró a verla —Sólo esperemos que no aparezca ninguna Vanessa ni ningún Kensou en estas pocas semanas…— agregó, guiñándole un ojo al peli blanco, y después cerró la puerta.

Iba a acostarse en la cama cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Sonriendo, la abrió de nuevo:

—¿Olvidaste algo?

—Pensándolo mejor…— K' irrumpió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apagando la luz—Al demonio con los demás— tomó a Kula por la cintura y la besó como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Como si lo hubiese estado anhelando desde antes de nacer, como si no hubiese mañana, y al tiempo que sentía el ser correspondido por ella, pensó que la espera había valido la pena.

Kula había aferrado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, y tal vez la situación se les hubiera ido de las manos, SI no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por alguien que golpeó la puerta con un desdén que hacía pensar que afuera había un león hambriento.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ ADENTRO?!— ese grito, sólo podía ser de Diana.

—¡Nada, nada!— respondieron al unísono K' y Kula, al tiempo que se separaban exageradamente cada uno a una esquina opuesta de la habitación. Al salir de la habitación, escucharon las carcajadas de Máxima y Whip.

—¡Traviesos! Al menos esperen a que no estemos en la casa…— comentó esta última, guiñando un ojo y haciendo enrojecer hasta las orejas a los otros dos.

N/A: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Les gustó o muy romántico? ¿A que los hice esperar bastante por el bendito beso? xD Gomen… Lo que pasa es que no me gusta ponerlo desde el principio, siento que empalaga un poco, ¿no creen? Este es el capítulo final, PEEEEERO como han sido tan buenos conmigo al dejarme tan lindos reviews (¡Arigato :'D!) subiré un capítulo más de yapita xD : el cumple de Kula. No será muy largo, ya que no queda mucho por agregar, pero espero que les guste… ¡Sayonara!


	13. Lágrimas y risas

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo trece- Lágrimas y risas**

—_Así que… ¿En verdad la amas?— la voz de aquella joven producía eco en medio del silencio. Él no podía ver su rostro en sí, estaba cubierto por su largo cabello._

—_Extrañamente, sí… —contestó después de cierto tiempo. Ahora un silencio se instaló entre ambos._

—_Me… Me dejaste atrás —musitó ella, levantando la vista._

—_¿No era lo que siempre me pedías? ¿No eras tú quien decía que siguiera adelante?_

—_Lo sé… Nos separan mundos de distancia— ella se levantó, a pesar de que él no quería que se fuera aún. No tan rápido. Antes solían hablar durante más tiempo — Ella… Ella es buena chica. Cuídala bien… Ésta es… La última vez que me verás— la mano de él sosteniendo su brazo impidió que se alejara más._

—_¿A-a qué te refieres con eso? ¡No! ¡No quiero!— exclamó testarudo._

—_No me necesitas más…— sollozó aquella joven, cerrando los ojos._

—_No digas estupideces…_

—_Estuve ahí…— dijo ella, mirando a los ojos del confundido muchacho y continuó: — ¿La noche que Kula dijo todas esas cosas y subiste al techo para estar solo? Pues bien, no lo estabas: estaba sentada a tu lado, pero no me viste… —bajó la vista para que él no la viera— Traté de sostener tu mano, pero como tantas otras veces, simplemente te traspasé… Y cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba sosteniendo tu otra mano, ella sí podía… Giraste hacia mí, y por un precioso momento pensé que habías logrado verme, pero luego la abrazaste y todo… Todo se me vino abajo…_

—_Ya basta. No sigas— ordenó él. Estaba empezando a odiar que ella dijera todas esas cosas, pero más que odio era dolor y culpa._

—_Y también te acompañé mientras la buscabas por toda la ciudad… y cuando la encontraste… Estaba muy orgullosa de ti: sabía que lo lograrías, aunque reconozco que no quería que lo hicieras…_

—_Te dije que no siguieras—cada vez, el joven la sostenía más fuerte._

—_Y cada noche, cuando duermes, también estoy ahí. Me recuesto a tu lado e imagino por un instante que eres aún mío. Tu cama es bastante grande, ¿lo sabes, no?— ella rió por un momento, aunque él no se inmutó por eso. —Pero he estado siendo egoísta todo este tiempo. Tal vez por eso tardaste tanto en enamorarte de Kula, porque inconscientemente yo no dejaba ir. Porque, por más que te dijera que me olvidaras y todo, seguía viniendo aquí, seguía invadiendo tu mente… Lo lamento mucho, tendría que haber desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo…_

—_No quiero… que sigas diciendo cosas así ¿oíste bien?— dijo serio él. _

—_¿Recuerdas esa historia absurda que nos contó Max?—contestó ella, con una cálida sonrisa—¿ La del zorro que prefirió dejar caer su bolsa de monedas de oro para salvar a su amada? Claro que él la contó a su manera pervertida…— ella rió por eso, y le arrancó a la fuerza una diminuta sonrisa al muchacho —Y vivieron felices por siempre… Esto es lo mismo, K'. Ella es tu final feliz, y éste es sólo el comienzo de eso… Sólo tienes que soltarme ahora…— bajó la mirada hacia donde estaba la mano de él, impidiendo que se fuera. Y él también vio allí, de repente el brazo que agarraba se desvanecía, desapareciendo de poco a poco. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no soltarla más, pero no faltaba mucho para que desapareciera por completo. _

—_No… ¡No! No quiero olvidarte…_

—_No lo harás, pero ahora tienes todo un camino por delante, que te dejará recuerdos mejores que los que te dejé yo. Tienes que vivir… Vive por aquellos que ya no podemos— concluyó la muchacha, y todo aquel lugar junto con ella, desapareció totalmente._

K' despertó algo inquieto. Notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos, así que se los frotó, al tiempo que se recostaba. Alguien asomó su cabeza por la puerta:

—Ya está el desayuno. A propósito: gracias por ayudarnos…— comentó irónicamente Máxima.

— ¿No te dije que tenías prohibido abrir la puerta de mi cuarto? — masculló K', malhumorado, aunque eso era normal en él cuando recién se despertaba.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Teñirme el cabello de blanco-anciano número 4 como lo tienes tú? — comentó maliciosamente Máxima (que sabía que K' detestaba las bromas acerca de su pelo), pero en ese momento echó a correr, porque K' lo empezó a perseguir. Corrió hasta la cocina y al ver a Whip, que en esos momentos se encontraba fritando huevos, la levantó y la usó como escudo ante Dash.

—¡¿QUÉ CARA…?!

—¡Atrás! ¡ATRÁS! ¡O no dudaré en usar a esta energúmena contra ti!— El cyborg manipulaba el cuerpo de Whip como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. K' buscaba alguna manera de alcanzar a Máxima.

—¡Deja de ser marica y pelea como un hombre!— K' estaba tan eufórico que hasta sonreía.

—¡Suéltame en este mismo instante, Máxima, o sino te voy a aplastar…!—Whip giró hacia la sartén —… Los huevos!

—Whip… No acabas de decir eso… —musitó K', en shock.

—¡Pero qué grosera que eres, Whippy! —comentó Máxima, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Whip parecía no entender nada.

—¡¿De qué están…?!— de repente repasó la conversación y cayó en la cuenta. —¡NO SEAN BABOSOS! ¡ME REFERÍA A QUE SE ESTÁN QUEMANDO LOS HUEVOS!

Se soltó del agarre de Máxima, que junto con K' aún no entendían qué rayos pasaba, y les mostró la sartén en la que estaba fritando hasta momentos atrás. Durante un instante los tres quedaron en silencio, pero de un momento a otro estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto?— Diana irrumpió en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos. —¡Van a despertar a Kula y aún no hay nada listo!

Observó a los demás –que estaban en el piso, muertos de risa- , y con cara aterrada, gritó:

—¡AAAAAAH! ¡Dash! ¡Hazme el favor de no pasearte en bóxers por la casa y deja de ser un pervertido!—Diana se tapaba los ojos, al tiempo que enrojecía y se daba la vuelta.

K' bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo y comprobó que, en efecto, sólo traía puestos sus bóxers.

—Ah, no me había dado cuenta…

Otro momento de silencio entre los cuatro, y repentinamente volvieron las carcajadas. Esta vez, Diana los acompañó.

—¿Serás… jajaja… tan idiota… jaja… de no darte cuenta… jajaja?— exclamó sin poder parar de reír Diana.

—¡Es… jajaja… un pervertido…jajaja!— Whip ya lloraba de risa.

—¡No tanto…jajaja… como tú con los huevos…JAJAJAJA!— exclamó K', y las carcajadas se amplificaron.

—¿Huevos…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Kula estaba en la puerta, observando aquella escena, con el pelo todo revuelto: recién se había despertado.

Los demás fueron apagando su risa. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre: con tanto jaloneo de parte de Máxima, Whip había desparramado todo por el piso.

—¡Kula! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?— preguntó nerviosa Diana, ya había parado completamente de reír.

—No hay persona humana que pueda dormir con tanto…oo..ooo… ¡K'! — exclamó Kula, poniéndose de repente colorada como un tomate, y riendo nerviosamente, salió de la cocina.

Diana, Máxima y Whip giraron a ver a K', y se acordaron de que estaba prácticamente desnudo.

—¡CIERTO!—exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, y Diana agarró de una oreja a K' y se lo llevó, probablemente a obligarlo a ponerse ropa a su cuarto.

—¡Qué día más raro!— suspiró Whip, levantándose con ayuda de Máxima, dispuesta a arreglar un poco aquel desastre que era la cocina, y haber si podía terminar el desayuno especial que estaba preparando para Kula.

—¡Y que lo digas!— comentó aún divertido el cyborg.

—A propósito… Si vuelves a tocarme un pelo…— Whip empezó a apretar el cachete de Máxima con fuerza extraordinaria, mientras éste se quejaba de dolor —no la contarás.

—¡Pero debía encontrar una manera de hacer reír a K'!— explicó haciendo un puchero Máxima, y Whip lo soltó. —Lo estaba observando dormir, y vi que lloraba y decía el nombre de ella… en sueños. Y dicen que la mejor medicina para el corazón es la risa, así que debía encontrar la manera.

Whip suspiró. Después le sonrió, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

—¡Máxima! ¡Eres tan tierno!— exclamó con voz infantil, Máxima se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo sé, así soy yo…

—Eres un gran amigo, yo creo que K' no puede pedir un amigo mejor que tú. Eres muy importante para él, aunque no lo demuestre. Y sólo tú puedes hacer que se ría a carcajadas…— Whip soltaba lágrimas de conmoción. Alguien entró en la cocina.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— exclamó Diana, por alguna razón molesta. Es que a simple vista, estaban en una situación comprometedora.

—Nada… Sólo que me hace muy feliz tener a personas maravillosas a mi lado… — dijo Whip, apartándose de Máxima, ante la mirada de los otros dos, y volviendo a sus labores gastronómicas. Diana y Máxima se miraron uno al otro, algo extrañados por aquel comentario, pero después sonrieron y ayudaron a la soldada a preparar el desayuno del cumpleaños de Kula.

N/A: ¡Ya sé que dije que el capítulo doce era el último! Pero es que me cuesta un poquitín separarme de esta historia . . Es la que más tiempo me ha costado cranearla (imaginarla xD) y voy a hacer uno o dos capítulos más :D.

Con respecto a este capítulo, el sueño que tuvo K' es una pequeño cuento que tenía que hacer como tarea, claro que con otros personajes (míos) y que la profe me dijo que estaba muy bueno (:3) así que quise ponerlo acá y compartirlo con ustedes (era mucho más largo pero en fin). Como seguro se imaginarán (porque soy una llorona de porquería xD) me emocioné con esa parte, pero después para no caer muy pesada, puse algo de comedia (deberían haberme visto, al menos escribiendo la parte de los huevos, me maté de risa y mi mamá me dijo que estaba loca ._. ) yyyy nada, espero que les haya gustado. Nos "vemos" (?) en el siguiente capítulo y una vez más (¡qué pesada!) gracias por leer mi historia.

Yapita: lo que en realidad quería decir Whip era "¡Suéltame en este mismo instante, Máxima, o sino te voy a arrancar… _la cabeza_!" pero como se dio cuenta de que algo se quemaba, dejó la frase en el aire xD.


	14. Feliz cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo catorce- Feliz cumpleaños**

—¡Ay! ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Puedo subir yo solo, mujer!— gimoteaba K', molesto porque Diana casi le arrancaba la oreja, mientras lo obligaba a subir las escaleras.

—¡Dudo que puedas hacer eso cuando ni siquiera puedes vestirte para ir a la cocina!— respondió Diana, ruda —¡Entra ahí y ponte algo decente, por el amor de Foxy!

K' giró el pomo de su puerta, una vez liberado de la jalada de orejas de Diana, pero repentinamente el día se le había alegrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, hasta le dolía el estómago de tanto haber reído, ¿por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad? Probablemente no vuelva a estar tan animado como en ese instante por un buen tiempo, dado que él nunca renunciaría a esa actitud gruñona que tenía, pero de vez en cuando podía bajar la guardia y dejarse llevar. Así que, aún consciente de las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa picarona que a Diana le causaba mala espina al tiempo que decía:

—No mientas, Diana, que ambos sabemos que lo disfrutaste…— permaneció parado ahí un momento para ver la reacción de Diana, quien se había quedado petrificada ante ese comentario, seria, al parecer procesando el contenido de las palabras de Dash. Cuando éste vio que los ojos de ella empezaban a hacer un tic peligrosamente, abrió la puerta del todo y se metió cuanto antes pudo en el que sería su refugio.

—¡¿QUÉ… ACABAS… DE DECIR?! ¡K' DASH, ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE PARA QUE TE ASESINE…!— gritó Diana, golpeando furiosamente la puerta que K' sostenía con su propia vida.

—¡Ni que fuera estúpido!— contestó travieso, y de repente empezó a reír, reír como nunca lo había hecho. De todos modos, era algo que pasaba una vez al año.

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, DASH! ¡¿O PREFIERES QUE VAYA A BUSCAR MI ESPADA?! ¡ABRE Y ENFRÉNTAME!— la voz de Diana sonaba atemorizadora.

—Algún día te cansarás…

Como K' comprobó que las trabas de su puerta (él mismo había instalado varias, porque realmente lo fastidiaba el hecho de que entraran a husmear a su cuarto) eran lo suficiente seguras como para detener a la enloquecida Diana por un momento, aún riendo se dirigió a su armario a buscar ropa. Pero así como aquellas carcajadas vinieron repentinamente, su risa se fue apagando.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡Diana no me dejará vivir!... Debo ser idiota o qué se yo…" pensó mientras se vestía.

—¡ALGÚN DÍA TENDRÁS QUE SALIR DE ALLÍ, NIÑATO!— exclamó aún furiosa Diana, pero al girar para marcharse del lugar, vio a Kula parada en su puerta, frotándose los ojos.

—¡Kula! ¿Te desperté de nuevo?— preguntó una totalmente cambiada guardiana, ahora su tono era dulce.

—No es necesario responder esa pregunta…— respondió bostezando la menor — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo K' para que te enfadas así?

—Bueno, digamos que ese idiota se está queriendo hacer al listo… —respondió con gesto desdeñoso de sólo recordar aquel pícaro comentario.

—¿A quién le dices idiota?— preguntó un amenazante K', saliendo –ya vestido- de su habitación. Kula sonrió, esperando lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿ENCIMA VIENES TODO FRESCO DESPUÉS DE HABER DICHO ESO…?— Diana tomó por los cabellos a K' y empezó a jalonearlo hasta casi hacerlo tocar el suelo con la nariz. Kula rió por eso.

—¡Diana! ¡Au! ¡¿No puedes dejarlo para… otro día que no sea el cumpleaños de Kula?!— preguntó K', algo agotado. Diana soltó repentinamente los cabellos de K' y corrió a abrazar a Kula:

—¡Lo siento, cariño, es que este imbécil me distrajo! ¡Feliz, pero muy feliz cumpleaños!— exclamó eufórica, mientras llenaba de besos a la cumpleañera, a la que sofocaba de tan efusivo abrazo.

—¡Gra…cias… Diana… No respiro!— balbuceó Kula agitada, mientras su protectora la soltaba.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Enseguida vuelvo…— Diana se retiró camino a su habitación.

Eso dejó solos a K' y a Kula, quienes se miraban mutuamente, uno frente al otro.

—Hola — saludó K', tornando su expresión amable.

—Hola… Te levantaste bastante animado, por lo que veo…

—Sí…— el muchacho giró la vista hacia un costado —Escucha, Kula, quería decirte feli-

—Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar o qué?— preguntó Diana, tal vez sin darse cuenta de que habría arruinado el momento especial entre aquellos dos. Ambos -Kula y K'- dieron un respingo al escuchar su voz algo chillona. "Maldita seas, Diana…" masculló K' para sus adentros, porque a él le costaba bastante decir lo que quería, y lo que sentía también. Kula miró a Diana y, tras resignarse de que no los iba a dejar a solas, aceptó.

Desde la noche en que Kula había regresado -hacia unas dos semanas atrás- no había tenido tiempo de volver a estar a solas con K'. Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado dentro de su habitación pero parecía ser que, cada vez que estaban a punto de lograrlo, aparecía alguien que se incluía en el momento.

Como hace unos días, que K' se encontraba viendo televisión y Kula se sentó a su lado, lo miró con una sonrisa significativa, y él estaba a punto de abrazarla, cuando repentinamente Máxima apareció y se sentó entre ambos, con un gran plato de palomitas en la mano derecha y una cerveza en la izquierda, preguntando si "ya había empezado el partido". Los otros dos lo maldijeron por lo bajo.

O como la vez que K' le preguntó a Kula si quería ir al centro comercial, ella estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando Whip y Diana ya se estaban poniendo sus abrigos, diciendo que "necesitaban ir a comprar algunas cosas".

K' no sabía si lo hacían a propósito o si lo hacían sin querer, pero lo que sí sabía era que esta situación ya empezaba a hartarle. Veía como Diana agarraba de la mano a Kula, y la guiaba hasta la cocina. Quiso protestar, pero decidió que no era el momento. Ahora, era el momento de que Kula disfrutara.

—¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!— saludó Whip, acercándose a Kula para darle un cálido abrazo —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Oh, gracias!— dijo Kula, feliz, mientras Máxima también se unía a ese abrazo. K' envidiaba en esos momentos a su hermana y a su amigo, a quienes se les hacía muy fácil tener ese gesto con la peli celeste.

—Te hicimos el desayuno— empezó a decir Whip— como te gusta: huevos — rió de tan sólo recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana, al igual que K' y Máxima—con la yema jugosa y tostadas, waffles con MUCHA crema, jugo de fresas, y helado de chocolate.

Kula - quien hace tiempo no probaba helado- miró la comida con sumo cuidado. "Tal vez que coma helado de chocolate, no signifique que aún soy una niña… Pero de todos modos: ¿a quién rayos le importa si lo como o no? He estado tratando de ser madura, pero ¿qué significa madurar? No creo que signifique dejar de lado los dulces…" pensó la joven, que hasta hace unas semanas estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado las golosinas, helados y demás… Los había cambiado por cigarrillos y alcohol, pero eso no era nada bueno. Así que se sentó, bastante sonriente y comenzó a disfrutar de aquel delicioso desayuno, que aparte de saber riquísimo, también sabía al cariño de sus amigos, y eso era mejor que nada.

—¡Muchas gracias! No comía tan rico desde… Bueno, desde hace mucho— comentó satisfecha Kula, después de haber comido hasta la cereza que adornaba la crema (que ya se la había tragado).

—No es nada, linda… Hoy es tu día, mereces esto y más— respondió Whip, abrazando por detrás a la peli celeste.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy?— preguntó Máxima, curioso.

—Pues… A la tarde invité al equipo, quienes querían felicitar a Kula y darle sus regalos, así que pediremos pizza o algo así, y a la noche… Mmm, ¿qué quieres hacer a la noche?— preguntó Whip, expectativa, al igual que los otros. Kula sonrió ampliamente, una de esas sonrisas picaronas que sólo ella podía hacer.

—Bueno… No quiero que se enojen conmigo, pero… — empezó a decir Kula, como hablaba tan lento, hacía desesperar un poco a los demás.

—¿Pero…?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Whip, Máxima, K' y Diana.

—Pero… Me gustaría pasar tiempo con K'— los demás se quedaron atontados ante esa respuesta, y parecían no entender lo que había dicho — Tiempo a solas.

Máxima, Diana y Whip abrieron los ojos como platos, incrédulos. K' aún no reaccionaba ante eso.

—Bueno, ya que no dicen nada, iré arriba a cambiarme, ni siquiera me arreglé… — comentó Kula, sonriendo ante la estupefacción de sus amigos y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Dejó la en cocina un silencio algo incómodo.

—¡Buen trabajo, amigo!— felicitó Máxima, tratando de hacer salir a K' de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué quiere pasar tiempo a solas contigo, Dash?— preguntó desdeñosa Diana, quien al ser tan sobre protectora y paranoica, pensaba que K' tenía malas intenciones con Kula.

—¡Aish, no te hagas! Todos sabemos para qué— exclamó juguetona Whip, mientras le daba suaves codazos a su hermano.

—Bueno, es que ustedes no nos dejan tranquilos— sentenció K', muy serio.

—¿Cómo que no?— saltó Whip, tratando de recordar cuándo habían interrumpido a la pareja.

—¡Siempre lo hacen! Ni siquiera podemos charlar tranquilos sin que ustedes vengan a meter las narices— reclamó K', desviando la vista a un costado.

—No es cierto…— se defendió Whip, pero al recordar las últimas dos semanas, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente habían estado saboteando los encuentros entre esos dos — Bueno, lo sentimos, pero es que es algo difícil acostumbrarse a que ustedes sean algo más que amigos… Has estado tanto tiempo ignorando a Kula que ahora se nos hace raro verlos como pareja.

—¡Pero si ustedes eran los que siempre nos andaban molestando…!— recordó K'.

—Aún así, es difícil acostumbrarse…— concluyó Máxima— Pero tienes, razón, hoy Kula cumple dieciocho, así que ya es lo suficientemente grande como para que nos dejemos de entrometer en su vida, inclusive tú, Diana— la mencionada miró al cyborg asesinamente.

—¿Lo prometen?— preguntó K', arqueando las cejas. Su amigo y su hermana asintieron al toque, pero Diana tardó un instante en asentir. Finalmente lo hizo también.

A K' le costaba un tanto decir esto, pero con esfuerzo lo logró:

—Gracias.

Máxima corrió a revolotear el cabello de su amigo.

—¿Dijiste "gracias"? ¡Van a llover monos!— K' le apartaba la mano pero aún así le seguía molestando —¡Quien hubiera dicho los efectos que tendía el amor sobre K' Dash!

—¡Ya cállate, cyborg!— respondió K', dando codazos en las costillas de Máxima.

—¡Que no soy un cyborg! ¡Ya te dije que modificaron mi cuerpo electrónicamente, pero aún soy un huma…!

—¡Ya basta!— dijo Whip, quien tenía su látigo al alcance en esos momentos, y lo usó para separar a esos dos, al tiempo que Diana reía y Máxima y K' gimoteaban de dolor.

N/A: A unos pasos del final (¡NOOO! xD) trataré de subir los últimos capítulos en los siguientes días (si sigo inspirada, hoy mismo), he estado leyendo los reviews y me siento muy feliz de que una creación mía (suelo ser muy insegura conmigo misma ._.) reciba el apoyo de personas tan magníficas como ustedes. Y sé también que muchos no dejan comentarios pero leen mi historia, igualmente un abrazo muy grande para todos ustedes. De todos modos, si hay algo en la manera cómo escribo que no les gusta, o si cometo algún error, por favor háganmelo notar, yo siempre trato de mejorar así que son bienvenidas las críticas. Había algo más que quería escribir… ¿qué era? ¡Ah, sí! Jeje, a mí se me hace muy entretenido dialogar con ustedes, así que si hay alguna duda acerca del fic que les gustaría saber (o que les estuviera quitando el sueño al tratar de averiguarlo MUAJAJA naa mentira (; ) déjenme un review o PM que en siguiente capítulo se los respondo con mucho gusto n_n . Por ejemplo: "¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo Clark y Whip cuando K' entró sin tocar la puerta?" bueno, esa salta a la vista xD. Como sea, les mando un abrazo enorme y ¡que la pasen muy bien!


	15. Provocaciones

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo quince- Provocaciones**

Ya en la tarde, con la visita del Ikari Team, todos se hallaban en la sala de estar y a punto de conocer los regalos de Kula.

—Me pregunto qué será…— decía una muy sonriente Kula, desenvolviendo el papel de regalo de una caja mediana, cortesía del Coronel Jones.

Al sacar la tapa de la caja, quedó al descubierto una prenda pequeña de seda fucsia y un tanto transparente, con encajes y bordados. Todos –a excepción de Ralf, (quien sonreía ingenuamente) y Whip- abrieron los ojos de par en par, shockeados ante la idea de que el Coronel le hubiese regalado una prenda de "ese" tipo a la joven.

—Pero… ¡¿qué es eso?!— exclamó Diana, consternada.

—¿Acaso es…?— musitó Máxima, al borde de las carcajadas. Ralf no entendía esa reacción de parte de los demás.

—¡¿Serás pervertido…?!— masculló K', apretando los puños. Leona estaba mirando fijamente al Coronel, como avisándole lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa, o bueno, al cuartel.

—¿De qué están hablando, gente?— preguntó un muy confundido Ralf, ignorando tal vez el hecho de que Diana y K' estaban a punto de lanzársele encima.

—¡Kula aún es demasiado joven como para usar ese tipo de lencería!— exclamó Diana.

—¡¿LENCERÍA?!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ralf y Whip, mirándose mutuamente, como si no creyeran lo que acababan de oír.

—Dios, creo que me dará un ataque…— avisó Leona, tapándose la cara, que estaba a punto de caérsele de vergüenza.

—No es… ¡No es eso!— salió en su defensa el Coronel mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de negación, puesto que K' ya estaba preparándose para darle un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

—Tiene razón, es una pañoleta— señaló Kula, entre risas, levantando a la vista de los demás la dichosa prenda. K' y Diana suspiraron aliviados — Y muy linda, gracias.

—¡¿LO VEN?! ¡Aquí los únicos pervertidos son ustedes!— reprochó el Coronel, agradeciendo mentalmente a Kula, porque francamente había estado a punto de recibir una gran paliza.

—Me pregunto cómo te habrá visto la persona que te vendió eso…— comentó Clark, muy inoportuno, para hacerles plantear la idea a los demás. Ralf frunció el ceño.

—Sí, habrá pensado que tienes gustos raros…— concluyó Máxima, causando risas entre los demás y enojando más al Coronel.

—Whip me ayudó, no piensen que soy tan idiota como para entrar a una tienda de ropa para chicas… —anunció éste en su defensa.

—Como sea, ya cállate. Kula: abre el nuestro— pidió entusiasmada Whip, sentada en una de las piernas de Clark.

—De acuerdo…— respondió Kula, tomando el regalo de parte de la pareja. Al abrirlo, descubrió que se trataba de un perfume, y al destaparlo todos se sintieron ligeramente hechizados por aquel aroma. Olía a jazmines, mezclado con vainilla y un toque de cereza.

—Lo trajimos de una misión en la India, espero que te guste— contó Clark.

—¡Es riquísimo, muchas gracias!— agradeció la muchacha. —Ahora abriré el de Leona… ¡Vaya, qué cajita tan hermosa!... A ver… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— Kula chilló como si en el lugar hubiera una bomba a punto de estallar, agachándose e incitando al resto –a excepción de Leona, quien permaneció en su asiento, quieta y escudriñando los ojos; y de Ralf, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse – a hacer lo propio. La pequeña cajita salió volando por los aires.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada sucedió. Nada estalló, y la reacción de Kula hacía pensar que eso iba a pasar, pero no.

—Este… ¿Qué estamos esperando?— preguntó Clark, quien se hallaba en una posición protegiendo a Whip.

—No lo sé…— respondieron los hermanos: Whip en el cobijo de su novio y K' en el piso, al lado de Kula.

—Máxima, ya puedes soltarme el brazo… — avisó Diana, cuyo brazo parecía querer romperse debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre este, obra de Máxima.

—Oh, jeje, lo siento…— se disculpó un tanto nervioso Máxima —pero ¿se puede saber qué pasó?

La expresión de Kula fue épica. Levantó la vista mirando a todos con confusión: realmente parecía estar convencida de que algo iba a estallar. Al posar sus ojos en el rostro serio de Leona, se puso roja como tomate y desvió la vista, dedicándose a recoger la cajita que había mandado a volar por los aires.

—¡Lo-lo lamento m-mucho, Leona…! —musitó desesperada, con la cajita en sus manos y retomando su lugar en el sillón.

—No te preocupes, querida…— dijo Ralf con una sonrisa cálida.

—Sí, no es la primera vez que pasa…— anunció Leona. El resto de los presentes asomaron la cabeza para ver cuál era el dichoso contenido de aquella cajita. —Supongo que, dado que utilizo pendientes explosivos en mis combates, no debería regalar joyas de ese tipo a nadie…

—¡No, por favor! ¡La culpa es mía por ser tan exagerada! ¡En serio lo lamento…!— se disculpaba una muy arrepentida Kula, a lo que Leona simplemente dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Algunos piensan que Leona es una asesina a sangre fría… ¿Por qué será?— cuchicheó Máxima irónicamente a K', y ambos rieron, aunque al percibir la mirada penetrante de Leona callaron como si les hubieran dado un cinturonazo.

—En fin… Cambiando de tema— dijo Ralf, tratando de salvar a aquellos dos de un futuro no muy afortunado —Ustedes… —señaló a K' y Kula— ¿qué onda hay entre ustedes? ¿Están saliendo o qué?

—Ralf: no preguntes cosas personales…— susurró Leona, y el Coronel hizo un puchero.

—¡Ah, pero quiero saber!

—A mí me intriga saber…— admitió Clark en su tranquilo tono.

Kula se vio ligeramente sonrojada, y K' desvió la vista. "¡Dios! Como odio que metan las narices en donde no les importa…" masculló el peliblanco para sus adentros.

—Admítanlo de una vez por todas— agregó Whip, sonriéndoles pícaramente. K' carraspeó y Kula empezó:

—Bueno… Este… Nosotros… —la verdad ni ella lo sabía, no habían quedado en nada concreto y tampoco disponían del tiempo ni la privacidad suficientes como para aclararlo, así que miró a K' para que la ayude: a ella también le estaba entrando curiosidad la respuesta.

—¡Cuéntennos!— insitió un curioso Coronel, impacientando a K', que se dispuso a replicar:

—No estamos — la palabra incluso era difícil de pronunciar— sa-saliendo — una mirada de escepticismo se dirigió a él —¡No lo estamos!

Kula se quedó estática un momento, y después dirigió una mirada inquisidora a K', quien al verla puso una expresión de confusión, como si no entendiera porqué rayos le estaba mirando como si fuera a darle un largo sermón ni bien estuvieran a solas.

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Como no!— soltaron al mismo tiempo Whip y Ralf.

—Qué raro, pensaba que sí— comentó Clark.

—¿Será cretino…?—masculló Diana.

Máxima se dedicó a mirar con lástima a su amigo, en su mirada se podía leer un claro "amigo, no entiendes nada de mujeres". Leona se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Si eso no es salir, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será salir— comentó Ralf, haciéndole nacer un tic en la ceja derecha a K'.

—No le hagan caso: están saliendo…— avisó Whip, ignorando a su hermano.

—Es suficiente…— advirtió un algo furioso K', quien cerraba los ojos en un intento de controlarse.

—No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, Dash…—dijo Diana, quien entendía las intenciones de los demás de acabar con la paciencia del peliblanco, y no quería perderse la oportunidad de fastidiarlo. —Ni recomendable— agregó, tronándose los dedos.

—Este, chicos…— dijo Kula, viendo cómo a K' le saltaba una vena en la frente.

—Otra cosa es que es cobarde y no lo quiere admitir— adicionó Máxima y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡SI DIGO QUE NO, ES NO Y YA DEJEN DE METERSE DONDE NO LOS LLAMAN!— gritó furioso K', levantándose de golpe. Whip, Máxima, Diana y Ralf soltaron carcajadas, habían logrado sacar de las casillas a Dash. —¡¿De qué se ríen?!— exclamó un poco más relajado, aunque no tanto. Kula se mostró ligeramente herida, pero luego recordó que él tenía razón al decir que no estaban saliendo.

Lo habían provocado, y eso era lo que querían, porque si fuera cierto que nada pasaba entre ellos, K' no se hubiera puesto tan nervioso. Se había vendido solo.

Pasaron unos momentos que le sirvieron a K' para calmarse y acomodarse en el sillón mascullando algo parecido a "qué fastidio", y a los demás para apagar su risa. Pero Whip decidió no dejarlo ahí, y siguió con esa actitud molestosa:

—Ah, ¿eso quiere decir que Kula está soltera?— K' levantó la vista, alarmado, al tiempo que Kula sonreía maliciosamente en complicidad a la sonrisa de Whip.

—Eso parece— agregó Diana, siguiendo el juego. Definitivamente era algún truco femenino porque, por más que Ralf, Clark y Máxima trataran de saber qué se traían entre manos, no pudieron descifrarlo. K' apretó los puños ligeramente.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera algo permanente, ¿verdad?— preguntó pícaramente Kula, y recibió una mirada fulminadora de parte de K'.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó Diana, fingiendo estar escandalizada.

—De hecho: conozco un bar al que van muchachos bastante simpáticos—agregó Whip— y ahí Kula, tienes para escoger-

Un golpe seco en la mesita del café le indicó que ya era tiempo de parar.

—¡SÍ! ¿OYERON? ¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡ES MI NOVIA Y NO VA A IR A NINGÚN LADO A ESCOGER NADA!— gritó, nuevamente enfadado, K'. De un saque, atrapó la mano de Kula, quien sonreía traviesamente. Luego frunció el ceño y desvió la vista a la pared, evitando las miradas molestosas del resto.

Provocado de nuevo.

—Bueno, no es la declaración más romántica que me hayan hecho, pero…— empezó Kula, sonriendo ampliamente, y dándole un apretón a la mano de K' —aceptó— susurró sólo para que K' la escuchara.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban cantándole el "Happy Birthday" a la peliceleste. Al momento de pedir los deseos, Kula miró con atención a su alrededor.

¿Qué podía pedir que no lo tuviera ya? Es decir, el anteaño pasado (año en el que fijaron esa fecha como su cumpleaños) había pedido que ya no hubiesen problemas para ellos y pudieran vivir tranquilos como personas normales. El año pasado había pedido que K' la tratara menos indiferente y con suerte que se fijara en ella. Por el momento, los deseos anteriores se habían cumplido con efectividad. Ya no tenía nada más que pedir, sería una malagradecida si pedía más que aquello. Lo único que se le ocurrió pedir fue:

_Que todo siga como ahora. _

Que nada cambie, que puedan pasar el tiempo como familia –una extraña y asimétrica familia-. Así que sopló las velas y al mismo tiempo le dio un apretón a la mano de K'.

Y, si alguna vez, cuando era más joven y Diana –la única protectora que tenía en NESTS que la quería- le había contado alguno de esos cuentos de hadas tan comunes (para distraerla de las heridas causadas por los experimentos) que acababan en un final feliz haciéndole pensar que ella algún día tendría el suyo propio, pues bien: éste lo era. A su extraña e inimaginable manera, lo era.

**N/A: ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN… (x mil)! Me tardé demasiado en subir este capítulo, podría decir las razones pero creo que sonarían más como escusas… Aún así: falta de tiempo, reprobé materias, castigo, despojo de computadora e internet… Soy una pésima escritora, no los merezco TT_TT… Ok, éste el penúltimo capítulo, y el siguiente no será de gran extensión, pero lo subiré pronto. Ahora, a quienes les gusta mi manera de escribir: ¿de qué pareja o de quién les gustaría ver un fic? Podría hacer series de One-shots o un fic largo si la pareja es de mis favoritas. ¡Pidan, pidan! :D Bueno, esperando sus reviews (aunque no los merezco) y también que les haya gustado este capítulo, me despido, subiendo el epílogo en los días venideros. **


	16. Después de todo

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. **

**Capítulo dieciséis- Después de todo**

—Sabes…— empezó K' muy indeciso— Pudimos haber ido al cine o algún lugar más… urbano.

—Estate quieto, K', este lugar es perfecto para estar juntos— contestó una sonriente Kula.

—No digo que no sea bueno pero…— el peliblanco miró a su alrededor. Difícilmente podía distinguir el horizonte entre el cielo negro y estrellado y el oscurísimo mar. No había ni una maldita luz más que aquella tan lejana que alumbraba la rambla— Ah, ¿qué demonios? Ni siquiera puedo verte— chasqueó los dedos y prendió una llama que iluminó el rostro de ambos.

—Jaja, no puedes estar sin lucirte, ¿verdad?— se burló Kula, y K' frunció el ceño. Ella se aferró a su brazo, mientras ambos volvían la vista al mar, donde se podía ver el reflejo de la luna.

Pasados unos momentos de agradable silencio, Kula susurró:

—Por fin me doy cuenta que, a pesar de todo, mi vida es perfecta.

K' dirigió su mirada a ella, descubrió un brillo especial en sus ojos que indicaba cuán feliz se encontraba la muchacha. Apagando la llama, pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Kula y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Lo sé. La mía… También, se podría decir.

—Espero poder seguir así siempre. Juntos. Alejados de cualquier riesgo…— concluyó Kula, y K' apretó aún más su agarre. Ella empujó hacia atrás con su cuerpo, quedando de frente al cielo. Una risa pícara le indicó a K' que era hora de acabar aquello que habían empezado en la habitación de Kula la noche en que regresó.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!— fue el horroroso e increíblemente fuerte –casi inhumano, más bien como de un monstruo- grito que logró despertar a Kula y a K' de su maravilloso sueño. Ambos automáticamente se sentaron, tratando de despegar los ojos de manera uniforme. Escucharon la carcajada de Máxima, quien se hallaba sosteniendo los brazos de la incontrolable Diana.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila!— Kula destapó las frazadas mostrando que estaba con ropa. —S-sólo estábamos durmiendo…

—¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡K' DASH, TE JURO QUE DE HOY NO PASAS…!— seguía gritando Diana, cuando un llamado la hizo callarse.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¡Vengan a ver esto!

Era Whip. En la habitación de K', todos intercambiaron miradas curiosas, y fueron hasta donde estaba la castaña, que era en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Máxima.

Whip se encontraba sentada, con un sobre entre sus manos. Alzó la vista hacia ellos con las cejas alzadas y extendió el sobre para que K' lo agarrara. Los demás se amontonaron detrás de él para ver. Ya estaba abierto, por lo tanto Whip ya lo había leído, aún así el peliblanco sacó el contenido para saber de una vez por todas que misterio había en esa carta.

Era una invitación.

Pero no cualquier invitación: era una invitación para participar en el torneo The King of Fighters.

—¿Un nuevo torneo? ¿quién estará detrás de esto?— preguntó Diana, mirando a Whip, esperando que ella como miembro del Ikari lo supiera.

—Lo mismo dije yo, y el cuartel ya se puso en marcha para investigar.

—¿Ellos también…?— empezó Máxima.

—Sí. Parece que este año Heidern quiere que yo participe, puesto que Leona…—sonrió ampliamente, confundiendo aún más a los demás.

—¿Otra vez los disturbios de sangre?—inquirió Kula, con una ceja alzada.

—No.

—¿Se va a otra misión en Inglaterra?— preguntó Máxima.

—N…Nop— negó Whip, queriendo jugar a las adivinanzas.

—¡Dilo de una vez por todas y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo, maldita sea!— gruñó K' y Whip hizo un puchero, pero luego lo desvaneció para contar, toda emocionada:

—¡Pues que va a tener un bebé!

K' y Máxima se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que Kula y Diana se pusieron a saltar de alegría:

—¡Qué felicidad! ¡Tendremos un sobrinito!— canturreaban infantilmente, uniéndoseles Whip.

—No me imagino a Leona con un bebé…— comentó K', aún en su asombro.

—Ni yo. ¡Pobre criatura!— respondió Máxima, y callaron al sentir las miradas asesinas de las futuras "tías".

—Bueno, entonces, te vas al torneo…— empezó K', en un intento de cambiar de tema, y le extendió de vuelta el sobre a Whip, pero ella no lo tomó de vuelta.

—Eso no es para mí: mira el destinatario.

K' recorrió con sus ojos el sobre que minutos antes ni había ojeado con tal de conocer el contenido del mismo. En el destinatario ponía: K' team.

—Debe ser una broma— soltó con fastidio.

—¡Oh, vamos, K'! ¡Hace bastante tiempo que no tenemos nada de acción! ¡Si seguimos así acabaremos flacos y escuálidos! ¿O es que te da miedo?— se burló Máxima, dándole codazos al ya de por sí irritado K'.

—¡No fastidies!— masculló K'—¡Si hay algo que odio son esos estúpidos torneos!

—La decisión es tuya, K'— empezó Whip, tranquila —Yo participaré en el torneo y descubriremos quién está detrás de esto y con qué fines. Será divertido— añadió, acariciando su látigo y observándolo con admiración. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una misión interesante, ya estaba cansada de las misiones de escolta y rescate.

—Pues si K'-el gallina- no quiere ir, tendré que buscar algún otro equipo con vacantes— anunció Máxima, en un intento de convencer a K', quien tenía un tic en la ceja derecha —Incluso el Psyco soldier's team es una buena opción— agregó, disfrutando de los puños apretados de K' al escuchar el nombre del equipo del cual no tenía ganas de escuchar absolutamente nada por un buen tiempo.

El peliblanco se masajeó la sien tratando de tranquilizarse, y habló a su hermana:

—¿Qué tan seguros están de que hay algo raro en esto? ¿No puede ser un simple torneo de fanfarrones por una vez?

—Según la información que me dio el General –la cual es top secret- yo diría que un… 73 por ciento.

K' resopló, y miró a Kula quien se hallaba con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kula? ¿Te gustaría ir?— preguntó Máxima, viendo la expresión de su amiga. K' la miró atento a su respuesta.

—Yo… No lo sé— contestó con sinceridad la muchacha —Me gustan las cosas como están ahora, no me gustaría vernos envueltos en problemas. ¿No se acuerdan los anteriores torneos, eh? Siempre había un plan oculto en ellos, y pocas fueron las veces en las que no acabaron mal. Así que… No sé.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. La menor se hallaba viendo por la ventana, de espaldas al resto.

—Pues si Kula no quiere ir, me quedo con ella. Vayan ustedes— avisó K', decidido.

—Aburridos… — suspiró Máxima.

—¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros, Máxima?— preguntó Whip, y Kula giró la vista a ellos —Si estás sediento de acción y combates, créeme que necesitaremos refuerzos, y Heidern ya confía en ti, así que…

—¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó Máxima, mirando con emoción a la castaña que le asentía en respuesta —Es una buena idea…— respondió frotándose la barbilla.

—Y tú también, Diana— dijo Whip, señalando a la aludida, y Kula bajó la mirada al suelo — no creo que te quieras quedar sola con los tortolitos— Diana le lanzó una mirada fulminante a K', pero luego admitió que no le gustaría estar de chaperona y también debía aceptar que Kula ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para vivir con su novio si así lo quería. Aunque costara —podrían volver con ellos cuando no tengan combates— terminó Whip.

Otro silencio, Máxima y Diana lo usaron para considerar la propuesta de Whip.

—Está bien— dijeron al unísono. Whip, sonriente, levantó un pulgar.

—Nosotros también vamos— anunció Kula, tomando a K' de la mano y sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Estás segura?— le preguntó el peliblanco. Él detestaba el torneo, pero Máxima tenía razón: hace mucho tiempo que no tenían acción. Pero él se quedaría con Kula, adonde sea que ella quiera estar.

—Sí. No tiene sentido el tener habilidades únicas y desperdiciarlas en una vida normal. Iremos al torneo y les patearemos el trasero— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —además, aunque la oferta de vivir a solas con K' es tentadora— agregó al tiempo que Diana la estrangulaba con la mirada. Tragó saliva y continuó —P-pienso que todavía tenemos muchas aventuras juntos antes de sentar cabeza.

Los demás –a excepción de Diana- sonrieron cálidamente y asintieron.

—Pero tú dijiste que no querías que las cosas cambiaran— comentó K', una vez que estuvo a solas con la menor.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero, la verdad, no me importa lo que pase ni en donde estemos mientras nos encontremos juntos todos. Y mientras estés a mi lado, sé que estaré bien— respondió Kula, y después besó a K', quien correspondió de inmediato.

—¡Basta!— escucharon el grito de Diana, y se separaron de inmediato, malhumorados.

**FIN**

**N/A: "¡Por fin!" dirán algunos. Jeje lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el epílogo de este fic, a decir verdad es el que más me ha gustado hacer, le he puesto mucho esfuerzo y tantas ideas como se me han venido a la cabeza. La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen son mis favoritos en el juego (K' me salva el trasero en muchas ocasiones y con Whip ¡me ruegan piedad! Ajajaj ok, no ._. ), y también aceptaron mi propio personaje (Nina será famosa, ya lo verán xD) así que se harán una idea de cuán emocionada estaba de hacer una historia de ellos, y de paso recibir tanto apoyo… Muy, muy feliz. **

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD: tranqui, algún día la fila para K' se reducirá y nosotras tendremos oportunidad :D. **

**zzk'zz: siempre me das tu apoyo y aportas en ideas ;) . Seguiste mis fics siempre y sé que eres fan de K' como yo, espero no haber cambiado mucho a The Beast of Prey *¬*.**

**alejandra: al final hubo beso, aunque no tanto. Para que no empalague :***

**zully .mellark: me alegra que te guste el fic.**

**GoldenDreams19: te admiro como escritora, ¡escribes en ambos idiomas :O !**

**lia Kusanagi: :3 me alegró mucho verte aquí. Lo que sea que te gustaría leer, sólo dilo! :D **

**vianney: "increíble historia"… ¡Muchas gracias! Para mí es increíble saber que algo mío tenga lectores tan geniales :3.**

**Athena1992: ¡Amiga mía! :D Yo también te extrañé… (*abofeteándome mentalmente por haberme descuidado del fic*) gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo que me das en mis fics, soy tu seguidora y recuerda que eres una de mis autoras favoritas *0* lo que sea que quieras ver, pídemelo!**

**RWRCrimson: "una obra de arte"… ¡Me pongo a llorar de felicidad :'D !**

**perla: / yo me enamoré de vos! Ok, no, pero adoro mucho a mis lectores :D .**

**neerak22: gracias por unirte y estar al pendiente. Sé que fue un poco cursi, pero ¡un mal necesario! :D 3**

**Guest: ajaja creo que "vida loca" era la descripción perfecta para lo que andaba haciendo Kula *0*. **

**Eimi Asamiya: ¡Wiii! ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia! Eres muy importante para mí, dado que me has apoyado desde mi primer fic n_n .**

**Krizz Kusanagi: de verdad agradezco mucho el que te hayas tomado el tiempo de aclararme porqué te gustó el fic, y que hayas analizado mi manera de escribir, en la que pongo mucho esfuerzo **** . Me partí de risa cuando leí lo de "hijos cibernéticos", es un mejor modo de expresarlo sin recurrir a las palabrotas de Whip ajaja. **

**Minako Uchiha012: tenía un poco de miedo de que no gustara el cambio en Kula, pero me alivié al leer tu review, entre otros, y eso me hizo seguir con confianza **** .**

**Kein Sylvan: es bueno saber mis errores, o lo que no te haya gustado, eso me hace mejorar para la próxima, así como lo bueno de mi manera de escribir. En cuanto a lo de las peleas, no es que sea alguien que no le guste la acción :D, tú lo has dicho (o escrito? xD) es más romance. Tengo planeado un fic así: menos romance y más acción. Gracias por los ánimos para el cole y para escribir. Verás uno de Ramón y Vanessa, me parece chistoso cómo la persigue el mexicano jeje. No escribo yaoi, no te preocupes ._. Pobre Joe! Su acosador lo dejó traumado y sin vida jeje! **

**Kula Diamond Neko: en serio lamento la demora, seguro te decepcioné (*ahorcándome con la corbata de mi hermano*) y en mi fic de Naruto habrá un poco de NaruHina, pero es sobre todo un SasuSaku. Me gusta la pareja NaruHina, probablemente escriba un fic sólo para ellos. ¿No te gusta el ClarkxWhip? Pero si hay onda entre ellos TT_TT! Bueno, creo que te gusta verla con Krizalid, y yo respeto gustos :D . **

**¡Vaya! La pesada habló más de lo que escribió el epílogo. Bueno, tenía que tomarme el tiempo para responderles como ustedes para comentar :D.**

**A todos y cada uno de ustedes , y también a todos quienes leyeron la historia: ¡GRACIAS!**

**Sé que ya aburre, pero es la verdad (soy boba, lo sé xD) éste es el fic en el que más apoyo he recibido. Me dieron la oportunidad, espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**No sé porqué se me hace a despedida :S, pero bueno, nos veremos (?) en otra.**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
